And Forever
by Hitotsune-Kozo
Summary: This story picks up right where "Everything" left off. Kim and Shena (Shego for those of you who didn't pay attention) are now engaged, and living in the monastery Shena had once hid away in. But dark clouds are on the horizon, and their happiness will be threatened. KiGo. Rated M for language and potential lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun.

**A/N:** When I first wrote "Everything," I was dipping my toe in the lake of Kim Possible and KiGo fanfiction. It was so well-liked that I created a story to explain it, **Anything**. And now I'm writing a sequel to cover what happens _after_ "Everything." I hope it goes over as well as the prior two stories did. And if you're reading this without having read **Anything**and "Everything," I suggest you go back and read them. In that order. ;)

**A/N 2:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 1 - Planning for the Future**

_Possible/Go Residence, Christmas Day_

"I can't believe you said 'yes,'" Shena said as the two packed their bags for the trip to Middleton. They were going to spend a week there before heading back home, though Kim would have to return to the United States when her college semester started.

"I can't believe you asked me," Kim replied as she put some green, black, and baby blue shirts in her suitcase. "I mean, I know we've had four years together - though you were in prison for the first two - but it still seemed a little sudden."

"I've been thinking about it for the past year, actually," the other woman admitted.

"Seriously? That long?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I was just didn't know when to ask. I wanted it to be a really special time-"

"Anytime you would have asked me would have been special," the red-head told her with a smile. "Saving it as a Christmas present was . . . well, it was the most romantic thing I've ever seen or known."

"Well, I'm not usually one for romance, to be honest. I never really had a chance to get close to anyone."

"There's a first time for everything." Kim snapped the latches shut on her suitcase. "Well, I'm ready to go."

"So am I, Princess," Shena replied, smiling. "Don't forget to bundle up; it's freezing out there."

The two women walked out of the hidden monastery they had turned into their home; or, more correctly, that _Shena_ had turned into a home. The monastery had special significance to them both, considering what had happened there four years ago. They didn't keep any vehicles or planes at the monastery, out of respect for the yeti; instead, Shena had taken one of Drakken's hovercraft and modified it to operate in cold weather. They would take that to the nearest city, where the Challenger 300 the super-powered woman still owned was hangered. During the two years she had been out of prison, Shena had had the aircraft further modified; she'd had streamlined external fuel tanks integrated onto the plane's wingtips and streamlined conformal fuel tanks permanently mounted onto its belly. She'd also heavily upgraded the engines and had the airframe strengthened to handle the added weight and thrust. With the fuel tanks, they could actually fly from the airport to Middleton in one go; with the upgraded engines, it would only take a few hours, meaning they would arrive at Kim's parents' house just in time for Christmas dinner.

_Middleton, Possible Residence_

Ann had just set the last dish on the table when there was a knock at the door. James stood up from the table and went to answer it, telling Jim and Tim to stay there. Ron and his family were already at the table, as was Bonnie Rockwaller; she had decided to spend Christmas day with her boyfriend and his family, rather than her own.

"They're here!" James called back, before walking into the kitchen ahead of Shena and Kim. Naturally, everyone went over and hugged the two women, happy to see them again. Kim and Bonnie had actually become pretty good friends over the past couple of years, and greeted each other with warm hugs.

"It's good to see you and Ron again, Bonnie," Kim said as the two stood back.

"Who would have thought a few years ago that we'd become such good friends?" Bonnie agreed.

"Who would have thought that you would go out with Ron, considering what you used to think of him."

"Surprised us, too, to be honest," the brunette admitted.

"Come on, everybody, let's eat," Ann said, and everybody sat down at the table. It was about halfway through the dinner when Ann noticed Kim's left hand.

"Kimmie, what's that?" she asked, reaching for her daughter's left hand.

"It's an engagement ring," she said casually. It took everyone a few moments to realize what she'd just said. Then, jaws dropped and everyone started talking at once. So the two of them had to explain about the engagement ring, and when Shena had proposed.

"That's actually pretty romantic," Bonnie said. "It's like the ultimate Christmas present."

"I'm so happy for the two of you," Ann told them, leaning over slightly and hugging her daughter.

"Way to go, KP!" Ron agreed.

"So, when's the big day?" James asked. Kim and Shena looked at each other.

"We haven't decided," Shena replied. "Remember, I proposed just this morning. So we actually haven't had time to start planning anything. We _did_ have quite a distance to travel to get here."

"Why do you two live so far away, anyway?" Bonnie asked. "And in a place that _was_ abandoned until Shena found it?"

"Because of that," Kim said. "When Shena had run away after learning about my damaged nervous system, that's where she had gone. And that's where I followed her to. It was there that we really opened up to each other, and it's where we said our first 'I love you' to each other."

"Besides, aside from everyone in this room, no one knows where we live," Shena told her. "Keeps Kim from being swamped with admirers - _and_ Global Justice."

"Are they _still_ after you to go back to saving the world, Kimmie-cub?" her father asked.

"Dad, I'm twenty-one," she said. "Could you _stop_ calling me that? And, yes, they are. Or at least Doctor Director is."

"This is a wonderful surprise," her mom said. "After dinner, though, you two are going to get some rest. After all, you _did_ have a long flight over here."

"I am feeling a little jet-lagged," Kim agreed.

"Hopefully not _too_ jet-lagged," Shena said with a wink, bringing a blush to her betrothed's face.

"Okay, that is _way_ too much insinuation," Bonnie groaned, making a 'sick' face.

_Middleton Mall, the next day_

After everyone had woken up the next morning (Ron and his family had taken Bonnie home before going home themselves), Kim, Shena, and Ann had sat around the coffee table in the living room and talked about the wedding. Neither of them was sure about an exact date, but after talking it over they decided on a winter wedding at the monastery home. Ann thought that was very romantic, especially with the history the two had with the place. Her mom had wanted to know about the wedding dress - or dresses, in this case - and Kim had said she was going to talk to Monique about it. Her mom agreed with that, and so did Shena - thanks to Kim, she knew the Club Banana owner very well. And now they were in the Middleton Mall, in the food court, talking to her (except Kim's mom, who had to in to the Middleton Medical Center).

"So spill, girl. What's on your mind?" Monique asked as the trio sat down at a table with their lunch. Right then, she saw the rock on Kim's hand. "OMG, gf! TMA!"

"Four years, and I'm _still_ having trouble understanding that girl," Shena said. "The OMG thing I get, as well as the 'gf' thing, but what's TMA?"

"It means 'tell me all,' Shena," Kim replied, then looked at the cocoa-colored woman. "On Christmas morning, Shena gave me a present that had this ring in it, and proposed to me. We're engaged now, and we're thinking about-"

"A winter wedding," Monique interrupted, not realizing she had said what Kim was about to. "That would be so perfect for you two. I'm thinking blue and white, kind of an 'ice' theme. Kim should definitely be in a dress; Shena, you could _definitely_ pull off this suit idea I just got."

"Well, I guess that answers our question," the green-tinted woman said dryly.

"What question was that?" the other woman asked.

"We _were_ going to ask you if you wanted to coordinate our wedding and maybe do the dresses," Kim told her, chuckling. "But you gave us our answer."

"Girl, I would have been _insulted_ if you hadn't asked me!" she said with a playful wink. "So, tell me, how are you two going to do your married name?"

Kim and Shena looked at each other; that was something they hadn't thought or talked about with Kim's mom earlier.

"Hadn't thought of that yet, huh?" Monique said with a knowing smile.

"No, actually," Kim admitted.

"I'm thinking about taking her name when we get married," Shena replied.

"Why?" the other two asked simultaneously.

"To be honest, I'd rather be part of the Possible family than the Go family," she answered. "And not just because I _still_ can't stand my brothers. I wasn't exactly close with my parents _before_ the whole meteor thing, and afterwards they barely associated with me. Not exactly a warm and loving family legacy."

"You know my mom would be more than happy to welcome you into the family," the red-head replied, "but are you sure about that?"

"More than anything," she replied.

"Well, then, there you go," Monique said. "Everything's settled. When it gets closer to winter next year, you two can decide on a specific date."

"You're the best, Monique," Kim said, going to hug her.

"And don't you forget it."

_Global Justice Maximum Security Prison, Cell #C103_

Drakken sat alone in his cell, staring at the high-tensile shatter-resistant glass door that kept him in it. He'd been in here for over four years now, and was furious with his former sidekick. When he was first brought here, he assumed Shego had managed to escape and would free him; if not immediately, then within the week. Two weeks had gone by before he began to suspect something was wrong. Then after a month, he realized that his loyal (so he thought) sidekick had abandoned him. His ranting and raving could be heard all across the prison complex. After a few days, the GJ guards had had to sedate him; he was agitating all of the other prisoners and there had been rumors of potential violence against him if he didn't stop making so much noise.

A little over two years after his imprisonment, he had heard through the prison grapevine that Shego _had_ gone to prison, but that she had cut a deal with Global Justice and had served only two years - in exchange for everything she knew about _him_ and the other villains she had known or knew about. That had sent Drakken on another ear-busting rant rampage, though he was forcibly sedated after an hour. And for the next two years, he spent every single moment he could plotting his escape (none of his plans would've worked without Shego's help) and his revenge (none of the plans would be able to happen unless he got out of prison).

"One day, Shego," he said quietly, his voice full of anger. "One day I'm going to get out of here and make you pay!"

**E/N:** And there we are! The first installment of the sequel to Anything and "Everything." It looks like Kim and Shena are going to get married, with Monique coordinating the wedding and making the clothes for the brides. Bonnie is dating Ron, and is good friends with both Kim and Shena. Drakken's still in prison, and beyond pissed at his former sidekick.

What revenge is Drakken concocting? Will Doctor Director get the hint that Kim is retired from saving the world? Or will Kim give in and go back into the fray? Who all will be invited to the wedding? And what's going to happen next? You'll just have to stay tuned and read the next chapter, "The Return of Team Possible?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun.

**A/N:** When I first wrote "Everything," I was dipping my toe in the lake of Kim Possible and KiGo fanfiction. It was so well-liked that I created a story to explain it, **Anything**. And now I'm writing a sequel to cover what happens _after_ "Everything." I hope it goes over as well as the prior two stories did. And if you're reading this without having read **Anything**and "Everything," I suggest you go back and read them. In that order. ;)

**A/N 2:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^ And there's a little secret surprise in store for everyone, so pay attention to the story.

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 2 - The Return of Team Possible?**

_Global Justice Headquarters_

Betty Director, the head of Global Justice, sighed and dropped her head into her hands. Ever since Kim Possible's retirement, the workload GJ had to handle practically doubled in the first year, then seemed to double again the _next_ year. Team Impossible was making a killing, financially, and on a few occasions Doctor Director had had to grit her teeth and hire them herself. She had tried to convince Team Go to help out, but Hego (_That egotistical bastard!_ she thought) had arrogantly said that Go City was Team Go's responsibility, and they couldn't abandon it to the hands of 'amatuers;' not to mention, he had claimed, that they were semi-retired anyway. "Convince Shego to come back," he had said before ending the call, "and we'll be able to help you out." After that call, Will Du had quickly cleared out the boxing ring in the building's gymnasium and set up the training bots to their maximum setting. After she was finished, he'd had to order new training bots.

"We need Kim Possible," she said to her empty office. She wished the young woman would realize that the world needed her and choose to go back to saving it. What took Global Justice massive funding and resources to barely accomplish, she had managed to do with barely any funding and just herself, Ron Stoppable, and a naked mole rat. _She _has_ to come back_, Betty thought. _I'm not going to force her, though I'm not above doing so._ There was a knock on her door.

"Come in, Agent Du," she said. The man in question stepped into the office and shut the door.

"Ma'am, a new intelligence report just came in," he said, setting a folder on her desk.

"Give me the short version."

"Yes, ma'am. Professor Dementor has been stealing, or having stolen, a variety of genetics-related equipment. The items stolen indicate that he is preparing a cloning facility."

"So he's going to be making a bunch of clones?" she asked. "Of who?"

"We haven't been able to learn anything on that subject, ma'am," he replied. "There aren't any reports of thefts of bloodstock or DNA samples. And no one's heard from DNAmy for the past two years."

"This isn't looking good, Will," she said softly.

"We need Kim Possible, ma'am."

"I know, but that kid who runs her website, Wade Load, refuses to put us in contact with her, and she has every GJ number blocked on her phone."

"That shouldn't be possible."

"With that young man backing her, it is more than possible."

"What are we going to do, Doctor Director?"

"I'm going to have to do something I never thought I'd do."

"What are you saying, ma'am?"

"I'm going to have to go visit her in person . . . and beg."

_Middleton Mall_

"It seems like we've been coming here a lot, Kimmie," Shena said as they sat down in the food court of the Middleton Mall.

"Well, it's the one place everyone can meet," Kim replied as she began eating her salad.

"I haven't seen your parents here," she pointed out.

"That's because we're _staying_ there right now," was the snarky comeback. "We see them every morning and every evening. Usually."

"Okay, okay, you've got a point there," her fiancee conceded.

"Besides, would you rather be meeting at Bueno Nacho?"

"Okay, that's just cruel, Kimmie." Then Shena made the mistake of looking at Kim. "Oh, my God. What's going on with your face?" She had just seen Kim's trademarked puppy-dog pout. "Gaah! Turn it off, turn it off! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"You're so easy," the red-head replied with a smirk.

"I thought _I_ was the one with an evil streak," the raven-haired woman said, taking a bite of her pizza.

"No, you _were_ evil. There's a difference."

"Here's something else that's different: Doctor Director hasn't tried to get ahold of you the entire four days we've been in Middleton."

"I hadn't noticed until now, but you're right. You think something's going on?"

"Well, for the past three years she's been hounding your ass, trying to get you to go back to saving the world, and now that we're in your old stomping grounds she's silent? Of _course_ something's going on!"

"As much as I'm enjoying going to college and not having to stress about balancing school, life, and saving the world, I _do_ kind of miss it all," Kim admitted. "I guess that scare I had with the whole nervous system thing affected me more than I thought."

"If anybody deserved a break, Princess, it was you," Shena told her. "You were saving the world since you were, like, thirteen. You've faced down super villains, syntho-drones, henchmen, death machines, killer robots, and so on, and you've come out on top every time. Look at Global Justice; they have a nearly unlimited budget, the most advanced equipment, and the most highly trained personnel available, and they can barely handle what you could do pretty much on your own."

"If you're trying to convince me to stay _out_ of the world-saving thing, you're doing it all wrong," Kim replied with a wry expression on her face. "I'll be honest; I _did_ get a rush out of defying those death traps and taking on people who would kill me if they could have a chance to. But I didn't do it _for_ the rush; I did it because I could do something to help out other people. That's what I like doing, helping people. It's why I'm trying to get a degree in pediatrics; I want to help kids who are like I could have been."

"I hate to be doing Betty's job for her, since I support you completely," she said, letting out a sigh, "but I think that's a waste of your talents. Helping kids is a good thing; hell, it's a _great_ thing. But it's not _you_. You have saved people, towns, cities, even countries and the world from people like Drakken, Professor Dementor, Senor Senior, Senior, and eveyone else you've fought against. You were a household name when you 'retired;' we're living in that monastery because no one else knows it's there, giving you a home, a safe haven, that you can go to when you need to escape the fame you've earned." Shena looked down at the remains of her pizza. "That isn't the Kim Possible I knew. The Kim Possible I knew wouldn't run or hide from anything or anyone."

Kim had been silent throughout Shena's 'speech,' stunned by the passion in the woman's voice - and the truth of her words. She looked down at her salad as her beloved finished speaking, considering everything that had been said. And she realized that she was right. She _had_ been hiding. While she did deserve a break from being a hero, the truth was that she had begun missing it all. Not just the thrill of throwing herself out of an airplane in a HALO (high-altitude, low-opening) jump or dodging the killer beam of a death laser; but the joy she got from helping others. She had made a difference in the world itself, not just in one small area. She remembered, from the Halloween before the Christmas Shego had proposed to her, seeing a little girl dressed in her the mission clothes she'd once worn and wearing a red wig.

"You're right," she said softly. "That's what I've been doing. I've been using my desire to go to college to hide from who I used to be, because of what nearly happened to me, and I've been using our home as a place to run away to whenever I got tired of people asking me if I was _the_ Kim Possible." She looked up at Shena and smiled. "I guess Doctor Director gets her way, after all."

"That's where you're wrong, Kimmie," Shena told her. "_Her_ way was to convince you to come back; right now, _you've_ decided to go back all on your own. So she _doesn't_ get her way."

Right then, Ron and Bonnie - with Rufus in one of Ron's pockets - walked up to the table. Kim looked at them and gave Ron a smile. A smile that she hadn't had in three years. Ron, being Ron, didn't exactly get the smile until Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and phoned Wade.

"Wade?" she asked. "Got a sitch for me?"

_Advanced Genetics Research Facility, Germany_

Professor Dementor laughed as the AGRF's security personnel vainly attempted to stop his henchmen and their advanced weapons.

"You are pitiful, _ja_?" he said in his thickly-accented English. "You should know that you cannot stand against the might of Professor Dementor! Hahahahahahah!"

"I'd forgotten how _annoying_ that laugh was," said a familiar voice from behind him. Whirling around, the evil scientist stumbled backward in complete astonishment.

"Kim Possible!" he exclaimed in shock. "But how?"

"I got bored," she said, shrugging.

"Get her!" he shouted, and his henchmen turned and charged at the formerly-retired hero. Then a burst of green plasma impacted the ground and knocked several of them flying.

"She isn't alone, you German nitwit," Shena said, unclasping her parachute harness and dropping the last twelve feet to the ground.

"Shego! You're working for _her_ now?"

"No, I'm working _with_ her," the green-tinted woman growled. "She's my fiancee."

Kim wanted to laugh as the villain's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his skull. Then he looked up as Ron's screaming became noticeable.

"He _still_ does that?" Shena asked Kim.

"He hasn't done it in three years, Shena," Kim reminded.

"Pansy," she snorted. "Well, time to get to work." With that, the two women launched themselves at Dementor's henchmen as the short, stocky scientist ran away. Between the two of them, it wasn't much of a fight against the muscle-bound henchmen, though Dementor _did_ have enough time to get away. Shena fired off a barrage of plasma bursts at him, trying to bring his jet-copter down, but he was out of range.

"Damn bastard," she growled. She looked over at Ron. "You sure took your sweet time getting down here. What did you do? Open your chute five seconds after getting out of the plane?" She let out a sigh of frustration when his blush confirmed her sarcastic remark. "It's a HA_LO_ drop, Stoppable, not a HA_HO_ drop."

"What's the difference?"

"HALO stands for High-Altitude, Low-Opening, Ron," Kim explained, "while HAHO is High-Altitude, High-Opening."

"I have to admit, this is an honest-to-God surprise," someone said before Ron could say anything. All three of them turned around, with Rufus peeking his head out of Ron's pocket, and saw Betty Director - and a Global Justice strike team - standing there. "I thought we'd get here too late. Again. Instead, I find a bunch of knocked out henchmen on the ground, and the Advanced Genetic Research Facility safe and unbreached. With what appears to be a new Team Possible standing before me." She walked up to Kim, and noticed Shego tense.

"So, Miss Possible," Dr. Director said. "Are you back?"

Kim looked at Ron, who nodded, and Shena, who hesitated a second before nodding.

"No, I'm not back," she said, smiling. "Team Possible is back."

**E/N:** Boo-yah! Kim is back in the game! Woot! That fight scene may have been short, but it was suitable for this.

What is Professor Dementor up to? Is he really trying to make a clone army? And for what purpose? What does Bonnie think about Team Possible getting back together? Look for the answers, in the next chapter, "Shadows on the Horizon."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun.

**A/N:** When I first wrote "Everything," I was dipping my toe in the lake of Kim Possible and KiGo fanfiction. It was so well-liked that I created a story to explain it, **Anything**. And now I'm writing a sequel to cover what happens _after_ "Everything." I hope it goes over as well as the prior two stories did. And if you're reading this without having read **Anything**and "Everything," I suggest you go back and read them. In that order. ;)

**A/N 2:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^ And there's a little secret surprise in store for everyone, so pay attention to the story.

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 3 - Shadows on the Horizon**

_Global Justice Maximum Security Prison_

Besides plotting revenge on both Shego and Kim Possible, Drakken spent his time in the prison's gym working out. He'd come to the conclusion, as painful as it was, that he had depended too much on Shego's skills - and on her. Throughout her employment with him, she had done nothing but scorn and belittle him and his plans. So he decided to work out to improve himself so he wouldn't have to be so dependent upon someone again. And he wouldn't trust anyone like he had Shego again, either; with the evidence she'd given Global Justice, he knew the only way he'd be getting out of here would be when he was too old to do anything - or dead.

"You Drakken?" someone said. He set the benchpress bar up on its rack and sat up.

"Who wants to know?" he snapped, wiping his face with a towel.

"Chill, dude," the tall, muscular man said. "I was told to give you message."

"Don't think you can kick my ass anymore, 'dude,'" he replied.

"Not that kind of message, man. It's from the outside, from a dude named Demented or something."

"Dementor?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"What does _he_ want?"

"He says you should be careful with the baked potato tonight."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"That's the message, man."

Dinner was one of the meals that was served to the inmates in their cells; tonight it was supposed to be a piece of meatloaf, a baked potato, some peas and carrots, and a roll, along with a bottle of water. Drakken unwrapped the baked potato . . . and saw that it wasn't a baked potato at all.

_Middleton, Possible Residence_

Before they'd gone on their mission to Germany to stop Professor Dementor, Kim and Shena had let her parents know what was going on. As a teen, Kim had to respectful of her parents' wishes about saving the world. As an adult, she didn't have to get their permission to go out and save the world anymore, but she did let them know because she still respected them and wanted them to be aware of what she was doing. Of course, her parents felt better about her activities now that Shena was there with her.

The two women were staying in Kim's old room while they were visiting with her parents, though soon they would have to be leaving to head back home. Kim was still going to try to make it through college, though she had expressed doubts about that to Shena. Everyone was supposed to be asleep, and for the most part they were; only Shena was awake. She lay there in bed with Kim, watching the red-head sleep. She carefully reached over and gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of the other woman's face, and smiled as she watched her cute nose twitch. _How did I ever get so lucky_, she thought, _to find someone who likes and accepts me for who I am . . . and is willing to spend the rest of her life with me?_ The ex-villainess felt her heart seem to swell up with warmth and love. She never wanted to lose this wonderful woman, and would do anything she had to in order to keep her. _Our life won't be easy, especially now that she's back to saving the world. But this time, at least, I'll be there _for_ her rather than _against_ her._ Deciding that she'd had enough of staying awake, Shena snuggled up next to the woman she loved and went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone woke up to the smell of breakfast. Coming into the kitchen, the Possible family was treated to the sight of Kim and Shena cooking.

"Do we have-" Tim said.

"-to eat it?" Jim finished, so close together there as no hesitation between the sentences.

"Relax, you two," Shena said. "She's learned how to cook pretty well. Her food's actually edible now."

"That's mean," Kim said, pouting - but not the puppy-dog pout. Ann and James smiled at the banter between the two women; they could both tell that the two of them were happy and truly in love. They'd made French toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs; and it was actually very good. Shena had added a bit of spice to the eggs to give them an added flavor, while Kim had sprinkled some honey on the French toast before putting it on the gridle. James, Ann, and Shena had coffee, Kim had cocoa, and the twins had orange juice.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Ann asked as breakfast wound down.

"Well, we're going to have to start packing to head home," Kim replied. "We're not leaving until tomorrow morning, but we wanted to get stuff ready ahead of time."

"What about college, Kim?" her dad asked.

"I still plan on going," she told him. "I'll try to balance it out with saving the world, like I did back in high school. I don't think things will get bad enough to where I'll have to put college on hold, but I'm prepared to do that if I have to."

"You know an education is very important, Kim," he said. "You can't really make career out of saving the world. And I don't care how rich Shena is," he added when his daughter opened her mouth, "you still need to finish your college education and get a good job."

"Don't worry, Dad," Kim said. "I plan on graduating college." Just then, her kimmunicator went off.

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?"

_"You don't know how much I missed hearing that,"_ the computer genius confessed.

"To be honest, I missed saying it."

_"I'm afraid the news isn't good, Kim. Somehow, someone's busted Drakken out of jail."_

Shena's coffee sprayed out of her mouth when she heard that, drawing a very disapproving look from Ann Possible.

"I thought he was in a Global Justice max security prison?" the red-head asked, also glancing at her wife-to-be disapprovingly.

_"He was. Somehow, a small package of explosives was smuggled in and apparently disguised as a foil-wrapped baked potato."_

"How did you know that, Nerdlinger?" Shena asked.

_"I hacked into the Global Justice prison security system."_

"The GJ network is supposed to be the most secure network in the world," Kim said.

_"Nobody told me that."_

"Any clue as to who might have done it?"

_"None, I'm sorry to say. If anybody was going to bust Drakken out, it should have happened three or four years ago, not now. My guess? Someone broke him out because they needed him - or at least his skills and knowledge."_

"Didn't Doctor Director say that Dementor was stealing genetics equipment?" the green-tinted woman asked.

_"That's what her private files said."_

"Okay, now you're just showing off."

_"It's not _my_ fault she can't keep her private records secure. Anyway, the only reason to steal the kind of equipment and supplies Dementor has stolen is to create an army of clones. I can't find anything about DNA thefts anywhere, though it isn't inconceivable that someone could have given him some willingly and kept it off the record."_

"We need to talk to Doctor Director, in person," Kim said.

_"I can get you a ride,"_ Wade offered.

"No need, Ner-Wade," Shena said, changing what she was about to say at a look from Kim. "I've got my jet at the Middleton airport. I do need clearance for an immediate take-off, though."

_"I can handle that in my sleep."_

"Please and thank you," the woman said, borrowing one of her fiancee's catchphrases.

_Global Justice Headquarters_

Will Du stuck his head into Doctor Director's office.

"What is it, Agent Du?" she asked.

"Team Possible is here to see you, ma'am," he said. "They don't have an appointment, though, and-"

"Send them in," she replied briskly. Will snapped his head out to comply with her order, and less than five minutes later Kim, Shena, and Ron walked in.

"You're here about Drakken," Betty said without preamble. "Your friend is very thorough in circumventing GJ safeguards. We almost didn't notice any evidence of an intrusion."

"That's Wade for you," Kim said.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me where he lives?"

"If you can't find him, I can't tell you," she replied with a too-innocent expression.

"Let's get down to business," Shena interrupted. "You had Drakken locked up in a place that would have given me some trouble getting out of, and he escaped from it? _Drew Lipsky_ escaped from a _maximum security Global Justice_ facility? The guy who had trouble escaping from a teenage girl managed to get out of the most secure prison in the world?"

"No, please, don't hesitate to rub it in," Betty said with dry sarcasm. She sighed. "Yes, we had Drakken locked up in our most secure prison, in the most secure wing of that prison, and he did escape from it. Somehow, some explosives got smuggled in to him and he managed to blow a hole in his cell's exterior wall."

"How did he get away?" Ron asked.

"Someone snuck a stealthed hovercraft next to his cell and that's how he made good on his escape," was the answer.

"Probably one of his leftover ones," Shena suggested. "He did tend to leave them lying about."

"We have stumbled across several over the past four years that we couldn't account for at any of his bases," Betty agreed. "Excluding the one you've kept for your and Miss Possible's personal use."

"She's going to be Mrs. Possible by Christmas this year," the raven-haired woman replied. That news actually surprised the GJ leader, who blinked her one eye and looked from one woman to the other.

"I guess congratulations are in order," she said finally.

"Thanks," Kim said, "but do you have any news on who could have busted him out?"

"I would say Dementor, based on how active he's been recently, but those two detest each other. The only reason Dementor hasn't really tried to take over the world before is because he's been more focused on out-doing Drakken."

"It's him," Shena said.

"How can you be sure? You, more than anyone, are aware of the relationship - or lack of - that exists between the two."

"That's precisely _why_ Dementor is the one. He's stealing genetics-related equipment that can used to create and develop clones. Drakken has a formula for clones. Drakken has the know-how to set up a cloning facility."

"And he wants revenge on you, Shena," Betty said.

"Yeah, I imagine he would."

"No, he really does. Every time he hears a rumor about you, especially over the last couple of years, he'll go off on a rant that can be heard all across the prison - _including_ the sound-proofed isolation rooms. I'm actually worried for your safety."

"You don't get worried, Betty," Shena said.

"And yet I am now."

_Professor Dementor's Lair_

"I don't know why you broke me out of that prison, Dementor," Drakken said, shrugging into a blue jacket, "but I guess I should thank you for that."

"Vhy, my good Doktor Drakken," Dementor said, placing a hand on the blue man's shoulder, "think nothing of it. After all, though ve may have had disagreements before, in zis ve have the same goals, _ja_?"

"I suppose you're right," he replied grudgingly.

"I have lots of cloning equipment, everyzhing needed to begin cloning, except for one simple zhing."

"DNA," Drakken supplied.

"Exactly, mein freund. And just who let you stay in zhat prizon for four years?"

"Shego," he growled.

"_Ja_. And who vas responsible for you being in zhat prizon?"

"Kim Possible and her buffoon of a sidekick!"

"_Ja._"

**E/N:** And there we have it. Looks like things aren't looking so good for Kim and Shena now. Dementor busted Drakken out prison, and is teaming up with him. Dementor is planning on creating a clone army with Drakken's help.

Is Dementor planning on using Kim and Shena's DNA? Is he going to create an army of Kim and Shena clones? What will Team Possible do about it? And what will this mean for their relationship? Gonna have to read the next chapter, "One Wrong Move," to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun.

**A/N:** When I first wrote "Everything," I was dipping my toe in the lake of Kim Possible and KiGo fanfiction. It was so well-liked that I created a story to explain it, **Anything**. And now I'm writing a sequel to cover what happens _after_ "Everything." I hope it goes over as well as the prior two stories did. And if you're reading this without having read **Anything**and "Everything," I suggest you go back and read them. In that order. ;)

**A/N 2:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^ And there's a little secret surprise in store for everyone, so pay attention to the story. There's a love scene (or two) in this chapter, but that _isn't_ the secret surprise.

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 4 - One Wrong Move**

_Challenger 300 SH3G0_

After the meeting with Doctor Director, Kim had asked Wade to begin searching for any sign of the two evil scientists. Then she and Shena had dropped Ron off at Middleton before heading home. Now they were over the Atlantic Ocean, heading towards the region of Nepal where their plane's hanger was located. Shena set auto-pilot, locked the controls, and headed aft. She passed through the very small passenger area, and then the small kitchen area, before entering the 'home area' (as Kim called it). That's where she found the red-head, of course, sitting on couch/bed (the 'back' of the couch being built onto the aircraft's starboard fuselage).

"Everything alright, Kimmie?" Shena asked as she sat down next to the woman. Kim sighed rather heavily.

"Just worried about you," she replied. "I mean, Drakken's gotta be pretty pissed at you, and Dementor doesn't really like you all that much."

"Hey, I can handle myself against Drakken," she said, hugging her red-headed princess. "I'm glad are worrying about me, but you don't need to. Besides, with you by my side, what can anyone do to me?" She gave Kim a kiss on the forehead. "Come on, Princess, tell me what's _really_ bothering you. Is it the engagement?"

"No, it's not that," she told her. "Though I _am_ nervous about getting married, but who isn't? What has me worried is all of that stolen genetics equipment in Dementor's hands - along with Drakken being with him now."

"There's nothing we can do until we find the two of them, so don't stress yourself out, my love, okay?" Shena leaned forward to give Kim a kiss on the cheek, but Kim turned her head and met the kiss on the lips. A moan escaped the two of them, and they both adjusted themselves to wrap their arms around each other. The soft, gentle, yet passionate kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity before Kim's hands started roaming along Shena's back. The raven-haired woman reached back and caught her love's hand before it could dip below her waistline.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked as the kiss broke apart.

"I promised," Shena told her softly. "You said, after we started dating, that you wanted to wait until marriage before having sex. And I promised you that I would wait until you were ready."

"I'm ready now," she whispered.

"We're engaged, not married," she replied, just as softly, feeling a little nervous and hopeful now.

"As you said, you promised to wait until I was _ready_. Shena, I _am_ ready now. I don't want to wait anymore." Kim looked at her love with open, honest eyes. "And it's not just because of Drakken and Dementor; I've been thinking about this since I moved in with you. That promise you made meant everything to me. It told me one important thing: that you loved me enough to wait for me to be ready."

"Are you sure, Princess?"

"Am I really your princess?"

"You're the princess of my heart."

"Then," Kim said with a mischevious twinkle in her eye, "as your princess, I command you to make love to me."

Shena grinned and leaned forward until her lips were just barely brushing the other woman's. "As you command, Princess," she said softly, then kissed her. A moan vibrated through her mouth as Kim responded to the kiss. She let out a moan of her own as her fiancee's hand drifted down again and grabbed the curve of her ass. How many times had they seen each other naked, partially dressed, or dressing, and done nothing? She had wanted to do this, to appreciate Kim as a woman, for so long, but had held back because she loved and respected her. And now she was glad she had.

Shena moved her kissing from Kim's lips to her neck, drawing a breathy hiss and an, "Oh, my God," from her. She slipped her hands under her shirt and got another moan out of it. She moaned herself when she felt one of Kim's hand slip under her shirt and cup her bra-clad breast. She raised her head a little and blew into her love's ear, eliciting a squeal and a giggle from her. Chuckling herself, she sat up and pulled her green shirt off over her head, revealing the lacy black bra she was wearing. When she focused back on Kim, she found the red-head had also taken _her_ shirt off to reveal . . . Shena's jaw dropped. _Kim wasn't wearing a bra!_

"Surprise," the woman said with a grin.

"Oh, _that's_ how you want to play, is it?" Shena retorted, before standing up and dropping her black pants. Not only did Kim's jaw drop more than Shena's had, but her face turned nearly as red as her hair.

"What?" Shena asked with a little too much innocence and wearing only her bra. "You should know by now that I shave." Done with her teasing, she dropped back down to her knees, and planted a passionate kiss on the red-head's lips, cupping her face. Shena began kissing and licking her way down Kim's face and neck, not pausing until she reached a small but firm breast and took the pink nipple capping it into her mouth. Kim let a loud, growling moan and pushed the green-tinted woman's face against her chest. She chuckled around a mouthful of Kim's breast, drawing another growl from her. She felt a lessening of pressure on her own breasts, as well as a slight draft on them, and realized that her love had unclasped her bra. Reluctantly pulling away from the woman, she slipped her bra off as Kim slid off her own pants to reveal another surprise for her raven-haired wife-to-be.

"Okay, I thought going commando under clothes was _my_ schtick," Shena growled playfully.

"You never called dibs," Kim retorted with a smirk. "If you're complaining, I _can_ always get dressed again." Shena didn't reply; not with words, anyway. She reached out and pulled the now-naked red-head to her, bringing both of their nude forms together, and kissing her on the lips. When Kim's mouth opened to give a breathy moan, Shena slipped her tongue into her mouth, making that moan louder and a lot more throaty. She slipped a hand between them, caressing the warm skin of the younger woman, before slipping her hand down and gently cupping her womanhood. Kim broke off the kiss, panting heavily, and stared into Shena's eyes. The older woman waited, her hand pressed against her love's most sacred spot, until she saw her nod. Then she slipped a finger into her, and began making love to Kim Possible for the first time.

_Dementor's Lair_

"So you've got all of this equipment, everything needed to make clones, but you don't have any DNA?!" Drakken roared.

"Patience, my good Doktor Drakken," Dementor said, holding up a placating hand. "Zhis all ties in vith your revenge against zhose who imprisoned you. I vish to make an army of clones, an army zat no von could stand against. You vant to punish Shego for leaving you behind, and Kim Possible for putting you in zhere, _ja_?"

"Yes! But I don't see how that has anything to do with all of this!"

"Zhink, Doktor. I need an army of unbeatable clones. You need your revenge against zhe two vomen who wronged you."

"What a minute. You mean . . ."

"Precisely."

"Clone Shego _and_ Kim Possible?! One of each is bad enough! Unless you're going to let me kill them?"

"_Nein_, Doktor. No, my plan is something far more insidious. I plan to take zhe DNA from both Shego and Kim Possible, _zhen_ have you use zhose genetic sequencers to _fuse_ zhe DNA togezher to create von single DNA strand. Zhen you vill start duplicating zhat strand to create zhe DNA matrix ve need to begin making my clone soldiers."

"Create clones using a fusion of _both_ of their DNA? You're crazy! You wouldn't be able to control such an army!"

"I beg to differ, my good Doktor. You see, zhe fire and independence of each voman is not in zheir DNA, but zheir _spirit_. Ve vill only be using zhe DNA, and _zhat_ can be controlled and manipulated, _ja_?"

"Hmm. That _is_ true," Drakken said, rubbing his chin in thought. Dementor was glad he'd gotten the scientist calmed down; with his muscled body, Drakken would be able to beat him to a pulp now. "We wouldn't be able to do that until the DNA matrix stablized, though."

"And how much time vould zhat need?"

"After you get me the DNA samples, I'll need material to culture it in, and to serve as a medium for blending the two strands. With the equipment you have here, it should only take a few hours to combine the two strands of DNA. Building and stablizing the matrix will take longer, because in the beginning the combined DNA will be more delicate than the two original separate strands."

"So vould two days be sufficient, _Herr_ Drakken?"

"Once you get the samples, yes."

"Rest assured, _mein freund_, I already have an operation underway to get you zhose samples."

_Challenger 300 SH3G0_

Sound asleep, Kim snuggled up against Shena, the smell of sex still filling the cabin's air. Shena didn't mind that smell; nor did she mind the fact that the two of them were sweaty. It was part of the lovemaking they'd been doing the last three hours, and perfectly natural. Shena had been surprised at not only Kim's stamina, but her flexibility as well. _I guess those years in high school as a cheerleader _were_ worth_, the raven-haired woman though as she stared with a warm and love-filled smile at her lover. The lovemaking had been what she had hoped it would be, and more than she'd expected. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away. She had never been this happy in her life, and had begun to believe that real happiness would never be hers.

She suppressed a growl of frustration when she heard the sound of Kim's kimmunicator. Moving carefully so as to not disturb the sleeping red-head but quickly enough to get to the device before _it_ woke her, Shena picked it up and turned it on - but not before turning off the video pick-up.

"What is it?" she growled.

_"Shena? Where's Kim? And what happened to the video?"_

"If you turn it on remotely, I will hunt you down and give every single piece of technology you have a plasma repair."

_"Oh. Um. Yeah."_

"And Kim's sleeping right now."

_"You might want to wake her up."_

"Just tell me the sitch, Wade. _I'll_ tell her."

_"Alright. Some of Dementor's henchmen have broken into another high-tech facility, this one centered around viral research. According to my information, the research is meant to see if specially-engineered viruses can be used to combat cancer cells."_

"A medical research facility? Into a _viral_ cancer cure? Why would he go there?"

_"Well, based on what he's stolen to date, I'd say he's after the research. It could easily be applied to the creation and manufacture of clones. Especially the reproductive acceleration files."_

"'Reproductive acceleration?' You mean to make those viruses replicate faster?"

_"Exactly."_

"Shit," Shena swore. "I'll wake Kim and get us turned around."

_"I can hook you up with an in-flight refueling tanker."_

"Please and thank you," she said, shutting off the kimmunicator. Then she winced. _Great. I'm picking up Kimmie's politeness now_, she thought, but it was love instead of scorn.

_PandoraTech Medical Research Center_

"I don't see anyone here," Ron whispered, only to be shushed by both women - and Rufus. They were creeping through the darkened main building of the research center, trying not to make any noise. Well, _Ron_ was trying; Rufus was riding in his pants pocket, while Kim and Shena didn't need to _try_ to be silent. _Sometimes_, he thought, _I think those two are more like ninjas. I hope they don't have smoke pellets._ He almost bumped into Kim before he realized the two women had stopped. He held up his hands apologetically as Shena glared at him. She pointed ahead of them, where a cracked doorway was spilling light into the hallway. Shena looked over at Kim, smiled slyly and, before Kim could object, busted through the door with a burst of plasma. Rolling her eyes, Kim charged right after her as Ron scrambled after them both.

But no one was in the room.

"Okay, this is weird," Ron said when he got into the room. "There's no one here."

"Trap?" Kim asked, looking around.

"Trap," Shena agreed. Kim pulled her hair dryer out of its holster on her back and aimed it at the ceiling - right as the floor opened up underneath them. She triggered the grappling hook as her fiancee grabbed her and, after the _thunk!_ of the hook sinking into the ceiling, swung over to catch Ron. Or, rather, for Shena to catch Ron as Kim held on to the hair dryer with both hands.

"You know, I am _never_ going to say anything bad about the hair dryer again," Shena said, looking down.

"Who has the time to build a death trap into the floor of a medical research building?" Ron asked. Rufus peeked out of his pocket and looked down. With a squeal, he ducked back into the pocket.

"So, Shena," Kim said, "you hang around here often?"

"That was a bad pun even for _Ron_," she replied.

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Kim said, looking up, "but the ceiling's starting to drop, which means we're going down with it."

"Obviously, someone knew we would be coming, and rigged up this place just for us," Shena said. "And would you _stop screaming_!" she shouted at Ron. Looking up at Kim, she asked, "Was he _always_ like this?"

"Usually," she confirmed. "Well, there's only one thing to do now."

"Don't even think about it," the raven-haired woman warned.

"Think about what?"

"Going down," Kim said, and deactivated the grappling hook. They dropped down the shaft, which turned into a twisting and turning ramp, before ending up-

"Outside?" Shena said, stunned. "What kind of death trap sends _outside_?"

"Apparently, this one," the red-head replied. She checked herself over and found a long cut down her left arm. "Did anybody else get hurt?"

"Wait, you got hurt?" Ron asked. Kim showed him and Shena her arm.

"I didn't even feel it," she said as her fiancee pulled a bandage roll from a pouch on her new cat suit and wrapped up Kim's arm.

"I didn't feel the one I got, either," Shena said. That's when Kim noticed the long rip from shoulder to below the elbow on her cat suit's sleeve.

"No blood?"

"I heal fast, remember?"

"Right."

"So, what now?" Ron asked.

"I guess we go home," Kim answered. "Dementor got whatever it was he wanted here, and set up some kind of trap for us."

"You get the feeling that there's something else going on here?" Shena asked.

**E/N:** And there you have it. Dementor reveals his plan, Drakken agrees to help . . . and Kim and Shena make love for the first time.

But what was up with that deathless death trap? Why is Drakken working _with_ Dementor, considering how much they detest each other? Does Dementor have a more sinister game in the works? You'll just have to wait to the next chapter, "One Mistake," to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun.

**A/N:** When I first wrote "Everything," I was dipping my toe in the lake of Kim Possible and KiGo fanfiction. It was so well-liked that I created a story to explain it, **Anything**. And now I'm writing a sequel to cover what happens _after_ "Everything." I hope it goes over as well as the prior two stories did. And if you're reading this without having read **Anything**and "Everything," I suggest you go back and read them. In that order. ;)

**A/N 2:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^ And there's a little secret surprise in store for everyone, so pay attention to the story. There's a love scene (or two) in this chapter, but that _isn't_ the secret surprise.

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 5 - One Mistake**

_Ron's Apartment, Middleton_

"Get a grip on it, Ron!"

"I'm trying, okay?"

"Geez, would you just hold it still?"

"I don't work well under pressure, Bonnie!"

"Would you put it in, already? I'm tired of waiting!"

"I can't get it in!"

"Do you even know _how_ to use that thing?"

"You want to stick it in?"

"Just give it to me, already!" Bonnie growled, snatching the tangle of cords from her boyfriend and plugging them in to the correct spots. Immediately, the tv blinked on and so did the blu-ray player. "You may be a whiz in the kitchen," she told him, "but you suck at home installations."

"I just got it all, Bonnie," Ron replied, embarrassed.

"Did you bother to read the manuals?"

"It came with manuals?"

"Oh, God."

_Possible/Go Residence_

"I'm thinking about changing to online classes," Kim said as they sat on the black couch with green and purple pillows, watching a kung-fu movie on their big screen tv.

"Why?" Shena asked. "Not that I'm against having more time around you, that is."

"Well, it's a lot of travel time going from Upperton University to here and back," she replied. "And I know you can stay in an apartment with me, but with this thing with Dementor and Drakken going on I'd rather not put any innocent bystanders at risk."

"I can understand what you're saying, even if I'm not entirely sure why. I mean, did you worry about that back in high school?"

"Yeah, I did, but I was living at home, then. Drakken _did_ kidnap my dad during that Bueno Nacho thing."

"Yeah, but _that_ was from at work, not at your home. And, besides, anybody who would actually _invade_ your home deserves whatever happens to them!"

"You're not still thinking that April Fool's joke my brothers played on you last year?"

"How can I _not_? If you ask me, _those_ two are more dangerous than Drakken trying to cook!"

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"He used a laser beam to make popcorn once," Shena said flatly. Kim winced.

"Okay, maybe you've got a point. At least about Drakken's cooking."

"Alright, Kimmie," she said with a sigh. "I'll set up an uplink antenna here so you can switch to online courses. It'll put us on the map."

"Not if Wade is the one who helps set it up. He's been 'on-the-grid' for years and Global Justice can't find him."

"Global Justice couldn't find their own asses with both hands, a flashlight, and a roadmap with the course marked out for them."

"That might be just a bit harsh, you know."

"So? Doesn't make it any less true." Shena looked down at her fiancee. "You're still worried about what those two might be planning, aren't you?"

"Aren't _you_? I mean, they're setting up a cloning facility, or factory, or whatever you want to call it. And I'm pretty sure they can get started soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you _and_ I both somehow got scratched when we fell down that shaft. Cut would be more accurate."

"So they've got _our_ DNA?" Shena said, astonished.

"Yeah, which probably means an army of Kim and Shena clones."

"If Drakken goes through with that, I _will_ be giving him a plasma enema he _won't_ forget. And you'd better not stop me, Princess," she warned.

"Stop you?" she asked, surprised. "I'm going to hold him down _for_ you."

_Dementor's Lair_

"I can't believe you got it!" Drakken exclaimed when Dementor handed him two vials containing blood. One was labeled "Shego" and the other "Possible."

"Vhat is not to believe?" Dementor replied. "I told you I vould get you zhe samples, and I haf done so."

"You know, I'm beginning to think that we would be much better as allies than enemies."

"You haf a point, _Herr_ Drakken. Zhough now ve need to hurry on zhe project. I imagine it vill not take zhem long to figure out vhat ve are up to." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Zhere is . . . one more piece of news."

"What is it?" Drakken said, heading over to a high-tech centrifuge.

"Shego and Kim Possible . . . are getting married. To each other."

"So _that's_ why she left me to rot!"

"Perhaps, Doktor, perhaps. But now, ve focus on zhe project, and vhen it is done, you can take your revenge."

"What's in this for you, Dementor?"

"Zhe vorld, _Herr_ Drakken. Zhe vorld."

"I've been trying to take over the world, too, Dementor."

"You are making a valuable contribution, _Herr_ Drakken," Dementor told him. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Vhen I am ruler of zhe vorld, I can give you zhe country of your choice."

"I suppose that's better than nothing," the blue man conceded. "It'll still take me two days to get everything ready. I hope you have another . . . facility ready."

"Rest assured, I haf made plans for such an occurance. I have anozer facility being readied should ve be force to vacate zhis von. Zhat is vhy I haf stolen so much genetic equipment. Contigencies, _mein freund_. I haf learned, over zhe years fighting Kim Possible, zhat if a scheme is to succeed, one must be prepared for her arrival. All of zhe information here is also at zhe back-up facility. If ve are forced to leave here, zhe data here vill be viped out."

"Tell me," Drakken said, looking at the samples again. "Is this every drop of the samples you got?"

"It is about half of vhat I got, concentrated and zhen duplicated to get zhe amount you have now," Dementor replied.

"You should send the rest to your back-up facility."

_Possible/Go Residence_

This time, the sound of the kimmunicator going off woke up both women. It was about a day and a half after their conversation about how Kim would handle college and saving the world. They had been asleep in their bed; it took them a few seconds to reach the phone-like device, although Kim got to it first since she was closest.

"Hey, Wade," she said sleepily. "What's the sitch?"

_"Sorry to wake you two,"_ he replied, _"but I just picked up a power fluctuation somewhere in Europe using one of the CIA's orbital observation satellites. I'm using it and two geographic survey satellites to traingulate the location."_

"You've found Dementor's lair?" she asked as she sat up, no longer sleepy.

_"I'm pretty sure I have. I almost didn't notice the change in energy readings; that's how slight it was. Only by checking the time it occured and the normal range of electrical activity in that general area did I figure out what occurred."_

"Is Ron on his way?" Kim asked, getting out of bed.

_"He'll be meeting you at the Tegel Airport in Berlin."_

"Why can't villains ever pick a _decent_ hour to get themselves discovered?" Shena groused after Kim had ended the call.

"I don't know," the red-head replied as she slipped into her mission clothes. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Very funny, Princess," the raven-haired woman said dryly as she slipped in to her new cat suit; unlike the one she'd worn as part of Team Go and had kept when she worked for Drakken, this one was mainly green with black sleeves and legs, though the black on the legs was in a down-to-inside pattern. Her gloves, though new, were the same style and design she'd had back then. Kim's mission outfit had undergone a much more complete change; she no longer wore the baggy cargo pants and black, belly-bring 3/4-sleeve shirt she had as a teenager. Now, she wore black combat fatigue pants, and a dark purple 3/4-sleeve shirt. She also wore black gloves, though these had a little thicker padding around the knuckles and knife-edge.

"You still go commando under that?" Kim asked as she watched her fiancee slip into her cat suit.

"Like you don't appreciate the view," Shena retorted, drawing a blush from the fair-skinned red-head. "Certainly makes it easier for 'playtime.'"

_Dementor's Lair (again)_

Alarms were blaring all over Dementor's lair as the radar installation attached to it picked up the incoming aircraft; Shena's Challenger 300 wasn't stealthy by any means, a fact the green-tinted woman didn't like. Dementor calmly but swiftly walked into Drakken's lab.

"How is zhe compound, Doktor?" he asked without preamble.

"It's not completely stablized yet," Drakken replied. "But it's close enough to be moved."

"Zhen ve must hurry. I believe our intrepid heroes are approaching."

Three miles up and fast approaching, Shena handed control of her plane over to - of all people - Bonnie.

"I didn't know you had a pilot's license, Bonnie," Kim said through the open cockpit door as she slipped into her glider chute.

"I only got my two-engined jet certification last month," she replied.

"Oh, great," Shena moaned as she came out of the cockpit and began getting into her own chute. "I'm putting my plane in the hands of an amateur."

"I'll have you know I can fly pretty well."

"Just don't do anything fancy; this thing doesn't have ejector seats."

"Just jump out and to whatever it is you got to do."

Kim smiled at the exchange and opened the sliding door Shena had installed on the plane's port side, the roar of the rushing wind preventing anymore conversation. She didn't hesitate once the door was open; she threw herself out of the plane, followed shortly by Shena and then - a few seconds later - Ron (Rufus was secured within one of Ron's pockets; he still stuck to the same mission clothes he'd worn back in high school). The three members of Team Possible shot through the sky like guided missiles, aiming right for Dementor's 'hidden' lair.

At three thousand feet above the lair's roof, they deployed their ram-air chutes - the same kind of chutes used by US special forces paratroopers. To bleed off their airspeed even further, they began spiraling in to their chosen landing zone. Shena locked her risers into place to keep her on the same glide path, and began firing plasma blasts at the ceiling below her as soon as she was close enough; she _did_ have a limited range, after all.

Once they'd landed on the roof, they ditched their chutes completely and dropped down through the hole the plasma-powered woman had made. There wasn't any henchmen in sight, though that changed as they made their way deeper into the lair.

"Just what are looking for?" Ron asked as he ducked under a punch aimed at taking his head off and fired off a kick, catching the henchman attacking him under his chin.

"My guess would be a lab," Shena snapped, burying a plasma-powered fist into the gut of another henchman. Kim flipped over two other henchmen, banging their heads together hard as she passed over them.

"According to the information Wade's hacked from Dementor's network," Kim said, landing easily on her feet, "we're not too far from it. Though the increasing number of henchmen should have told you both that."

When they got to the lab, after a few more minutes of battling through henchmen, they found only Drakken in there. But it wasn't the Drakken any of them remembered; _this_ Drakken was _buff_.

"I guess prison turned out to be pretty good for you, after all," Shena said with a smirk.

"You'll pay for leaving me in there, Shego!" he yelled. "You'll pay for deserting me for Kim Possible!"

"Still full of hot air, I see."

"You should know that I had Dementor bring me the materials I needed to make a few new syntho-drones," he said, calming down. "But these aren't like the ones you faced before; either of you."

"Hey, I'm here, too!" Ron said.

"You don't count, Buffoon. These ones are programmed with every martial arts style the two of you know," he went on, before pressing a button on the console near him. Panels in the walls on either side of the room slid up into the ceiling and four syntho-drones stepped out. Unlike the big, bodybuildier-looking ones he'd had during the Bueno Nacho incident, these ones were slender - and swift. They moved more like martial artists, too.

"These might actually be a challenge," Shena said with a yawn.

"Ron, we'll take care of these things; you and Rufus stop Drakken," Kim said, taking a fighting stance.

"Do you see that guy now, KP?"

"Muscles ain't everything, Stoppable," the green-tinted woman said, ducking under a well-thrown punch from one of the syntho-drones. "You've got that monkey kung-fu stuff, right?" Then the two women were too busy to talk as they were pressed by all four syntho-drones at once.

"Alright, little buddy," Ron said to Rufus as Drakken started to slip out of the lab, "let's do this."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," the naked molerat agreed, nodding. With a loud yell, the blond-haired young man leaped at Drakken. He barely dodged one of the blue man's fists, ducking under it by bend backwards with his knees. Then he sprang back up and put a fist onto Drakken's jaw, spinning out of the way as the evil scientist tried to retaliate. As slender as he was, Ron knew he had to keep Drakken from landing a hit on him. During his dodges and attempted counter-attacks, the young man noticed the vial in the villain's hand.

"Rufus! Get that thing!" he said. Seeing what his friend was talking about, the naked molerat leapt out of his pocket and onto Drakken.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Drakken growled, reaching for the hairless mammal. He didn't get a chance as Ron came to his friend's aid, throwing a series of masterful punches that had the blue-skinned villain either dodging or taking the hits. Then came a confluence of situations that would have devastating consequences. Shena had dispatched a syntho-ninja and had jumped out of the way of another, which put a crackling electrical field generator between her and the fight between Ron and Drakken. Right about then, Ron hit Drakken in the gut with an impressive kick from a low position - right as Rufus bit the villain's hand. Yelling out in pain, Drakken threw his arm hard, shaking Rufus off - Kim caught him as she backflipped away from a syntho-ninja - and releasing his hold on the vial of nearly stablized fused DNA matrix. It's arcing trajectory took it through the electrical field before it shattered against Shena's face. Blinking hard against the sudden pain of the breaking glass and the covering of her eyes by the fluid within the now-broken vial, the raven-haired woman was unable to see for a split second. That gave the syntho-ninja facing her a chance to land a powerful kick against the other side of her head. She was knocked through the air and into the base of the electrical generator. A knee-jerk reaction had her firing off a blast of plasma that hit a vital conduit in the lab, causing an ominous red light and painful, grating sound to be heard. This gave Drakken a chance to escape, which he took; Kim and Ron, meanwhile, rushed over to Shena and picked the groggy woman up.

"We've got to hurry!" Kim yelled over the almost deafening sound. "It sounds like something bad's about to happen!" Nodding his understanding, Ron struggled to help Kim get Shena out of there. They did manage to get out of the place before whatever chain reaction had been set off created an explosion that obliterated the lab and leveled roughly half of Dementor's lair.

**E/N:** Woo! What a chapter! Took me most of the day to write - though of course I wasn't on my computer for most of that time, either. So many things happening in this chapter.

Is Bonnie now a part of Team Possible? Is Ron's Mystical Monkey Power now able to called at will? And what will happen to Shena? The answers will be in the next chapter, "When You're Gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun. This chapter is named after the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne's album 'The Best Damn Thing.'

**A/N:** When I first wrote "Everything," I was dipping my toe in the lake of Kim Possible and KiGo fanfiction. It was so well-liked that I created a story to explain it, **Anything**. And now I'm writing a sequel to cover what happens _after_ "Everything." I hope it goes over as well as the prior two stories did. And if you're reading this without having read **Anything**and "Everything," I suggest you go back and read them. In that order. ;)

**A/N 2:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^ And there's a little secret surprise in store for everyone, so pay attention to the story.

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 6 - When You're Gone**

_Possible/Go Residence_

"Wade says you're fine, Shena," Kim repeated once again after they'd gotten back home. She'd had Wade use the all the sensors and scanners he'd incorporated into the kimmunicator to check Shena out, to see if there were any effects of any kind from whatever had been in that vial, but nothing had popped up. So she had spent the trip to Middleton to drop Ron off, and then the trip home, telling her that she was okay.

"I don't _care_ what he says!" Shena said. Again. "_Drakken_ was holding that vial, _Drakken_ is more than likely _responsible_ for whatever's _in_ it, so I _will_ panic if I want to."

"Alright, fine," she replied. "Then no sex tonight." _That_ stopped her.

"But that's not fair!"

"Neither is listening to you complain and rant about getting splattered with something Drakken had concocted for several hours." She walked over to the other woman and placed her hands on her shoulders, though it was a bit of a reach considering Shena was taller than her. "Wade has pretty much every type of scan built in to the kimmunicator. So your health is fine. And judging by your attitude, so is your mind."

"I'm sorry, Princess," she replied. "Neither of us has had any good experiences with Drakken's inventions and concoctions; I guess I just let that get to me." Kim leaned forward and kissed on the lips.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

_Dementor's (New) Lair_

"Zhis is just a minor setback, my good doktor," Dementor said as he watched his henchmen moved equipment about the new lair.

"The original matrix is destroyed, and it looks like you don't have enough stuff we need for me to rebuild it," Drakken snapped.

"Patience. Zhough it vill take more time to reacquire zhe materials needed, such time can be put to good use."

"You do know that Kim Possible and Global Justice will be looking specifically for any thefts of cloning-related materials."

"Vhich is vhy I vill not steal zhem zhis time." The evil scientist smiled. "I vill buy zhem, legally, using various front companies. It vill take longer, _ja_, but vill not be noticed by zhose nosey do-gooders."

"You're talking about at least a year to get everything!"

"_Ja_, but zhat vill give us time to go over zhe equipment and test it all. Ve can identify zhe problem areas, fix zhem, and test zhem again. Vonce ve have all of zhe materials ve need, and can begin zhe cloning procedures, ve vill be able to make zhem faster and easier zhan if ve had not tested everyzhing."

Drakken pursed his lips, rubbing his chin in thought. After a moment, he said, "It would be best if we tested everything before actually trying to use it. That would save us from wasting valuable material."

"Preciesly, _Herr_ Drakken. Sometimes, revenge must be place on hold until zhings are ready. In zhe meantime, perhaps ve can vork togezher to refine your clone formula."

_Possible/Go Residence, two months later_

Shena sat down on the couch in the living room, feeling sick to her stomach. It wasn't the first time in the past month that she'd felt like this, and it was making her irritable. She had begged off on a mission because of this - Wade had gotten information that Monkey Fist was after some sort of monkey-related artifact in Africa - and that made her more irritable. This was the first time in her life that she hadn't been able to do anything because of an illness - and the first time since the meteor that she had _ever_ gotten sick. _It can't be the food_, she thought, closing her eyes to try and help settle her stomach. _I've had _way_ too many different things for it to be the food._ That was another sticking point; she'd been eating more than normal the past couple of months, and had even eaten combinations of things that shouldn't have gone well together (one of those she had only had once and had sworn to _never_ have again). Kim was worried about her, and had wondered if she should go to the hospital.

"Maybe . . . I should," she thought aloud, swallowing. She reached for her own kimmunicator, and dialed up Kim's mom.

"Shena, hello," Ann Possible said. Then she frowned. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Not really, I guess," Shena replied. "I feel like shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Well," she said, putting a hand to her mouth, "for about a month now, I've been feeling like shit every morning. Throwing up, too."

"For the past month? Are you sure?"

"Prree-ety sure," she replied, queasiness making her separate the syllables.

"Any unusual cravings? For anything?"

"Well, I've been eating some pretty weird crap."

"Such as?"

"Peanut butter with onions, sour cream with ice cream, I think maybe some pickles with chocolate syrup once," she replied, the thought of food making her stomach even queasier. "Why?"

Ann smiled. "Shena, you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"Easy, dear, I think they heard you in Upperton."

"How can I be fucking pregnant! I'm a lesbian, for one, and I've only slept with Kim for another!"

"Calm down, Shean, alright? Everything's okay."

"Okay? Okay! How is everything okay?! This shouldn't be possible!"

"Did you go to a clinic?"

"No! I wouldn't do something like _that_ without talking it over with Kim, first!"

"You mean she doesn't know?"

"_I_ didn't even know!"

"We'll have to have some blood work done just to be sure, but everything you've described to me indicates a pregnancy," Ann said. Shena opened her mouth to say something when a chilling thought occurred to her.

"Oh. Shit," she said.

"What? What is it?"

"Drakken."

"What about him?"

"Two months ago Kim and I - with Ron tagging along - hit Dementor's lair. He . . . he had some kind of laboratory set up, for his cloning plot. Drakken was the only one in the lab by the time we got there, and Kim and I got held up by some syntho-ninjas-"

"Syntho-ninjas?"

"Like his normal syntho-drones except programmed with some pretty good kung-fu moves. Anyways, we were occupied with those, so it was up to Ron to stop Drakken. And Drakken was pretty buff, too. He had some sort of vial in his hand, and Ron managed to get it away from him - only it was knocked away. It went through some sort of electrical field and then shattered on my face."

"What does this have to do with your pregnancy?"

"I'm guessing that vial contained his source material for the cloning. You know, the DNA matrix or whatever."

"Are you saying that that DNA . . . matrix . . . is responsible?"

"It makes sense. I mean, going through that electrical field probably supercharged it or something."

"You have to tell Kim."

"She's just getting used to the idea of us getting married," Shena replied.

"If you don't tell her as soon as possible, if she finds out on her own, it could ruin the life you two are trying to build," Ann told her. "Secrets are the best and quickest way to kill a relationship. You need to be open with each other, no matter what. Any hurt feelings or anger or sorrow that will happen will fade away if you talk about things before they become a problem. But if _you_ don't tell her, if she finds out on her own, you could lose her."

"Ann . . . I'm scared," she admitted quietly.

"Pregnancies are _always_ a little scary. If you tell Kim, explain to her like you did to me, she'll be there for you."

"I . . . I . . . I can't. I just can't."

"It's your decision; you _are_ a grown woman. But it's a bad decision, I believe."

"You won't tell her, will you?"

"I don't like keeping secrets from my daughter, Shena, but it isn't my place to tell her."

_Three months later_

Five months along, and now Shena was starting to show a little. The morning sickness had passed, though sometimes she still felt a queasy in the mornings. She could hide her small 'baby' bump with large clothes, though as time went on that would become moot (in fact, it was almost moot now). Shena knew that there was always abortion, but she had never killed anyone in her life; and that's what she believed abortion was. That would never be an option for her. Of course, her bump was noticeable when she was nude, but she could - and had - passed it off as eating too much. Kim would admonish her that she needed to cut down on her eating and get back to working out. She didn't say anything about Shena not going on missions, and for that the older woman felt guilty. And of course keeping her unexpected pregnancy a secret was weighing heavily on her, too. She was actually near the end of her fifth month, and had started to feel the baby move. Fortunately, for her, Kim had yet to notice.

But that didn't last long.

They were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie on the tv, when it happened. Kim was snuggled up against Shena, her arms wrapped around the woman, when she let her hand drop in a caress of her lover. And that was right when the baby decided to move. Kim felt the movement and froze; Shena felt as though her heart had stopped. The red-head began slowly, tentatively, examining her. Her hand followed the curvature of her belly, noticing the shape and weight of it, before moving up and caressing her breasts. They were fuller, and a little heavier. And, Kim realized, they had been that way for a week, give or take; it was only now, with that movement in Shena's abdomen, that she had consciously noticed.

"Shena?" she said quietly, the question sounding more like a statement. Kim sat up and scooted back a bit to look at her fiancee better. A mosaic of emotions swirled across the green-tinted woman's eyes, while her love's eyes held confusion, question - and hurt. Shena's head dropped in shame. "What's going on?" Kim asked, her voice cracking _just_ a little.

"I . . . I'm . . ." she tried to say, but she was feeling overwhelmed now, like she was being pulled in countless directions by her emotions.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

Shena nodded and said, "Yes," in a small voice.

"How? Why? When?"

"Earlier this year."

"After we'd only been _engaged_ for a _month_? Shena, I thought . . . is there . . . a man?"

"No!" Shena was horrified at the thought that Kim believed she would have cheated on her, and it showed in her voice.

"In vitro? This is something we should have _talked_ about, together."

"I didn't exactly plan this, Kim."

"You just spontaneously decided to get pregnant?"

"I didn't choose at all, okay?" Shena said loudly, her voice a little panicky. "I didn't even _know_ until I called your mom three months ago to ask her to schedule me a doctor's appointment."

"You told my _mom_, but not _me_?" Kim said, the hurt she was feeling very much evident.

"_She_ told _me_," her wife-to-be corrected, her tone pleading. "I described to her how I'd been feeling up to that point, what had been going on, and _she_ told me I was pregnant!"

"How did this happen?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"It was on that mission at Dementor's lair, where we ran into a buff Drakken in that lab. You know that vial he was holding? That got knocked out of his hand, and flew through that electrical field before having a meeting with the side of my face?" Kim looked back at her.

"You're saying that vial did this to you? Made you pregnant? How is that even possible?"

"I have no fucking clue, okay? My only guess is that the vial contained whatever DNA matrix Drakken was working on to serve as the source material for his and Dementor's cloning factory."

"But they were using _our_ DNA for that. One woman _can't_ get another pregnant. It's impossible."

"Physically, yes. I don't understand anything about the technical aspects of cloning, or even how it's actually done. I _do_ know that the DNA has to replicate somehow."

Kim stood up and turned away, prompting Shena to stand as well. The taller woman could feel tears gathering in her eyes, and an emptiness beginning to form in her heart. "Kim?" she asked. The red-head didn't answer; instead, she walked out of the room in the direction of their bedroom. Shena followed her, feeling her world falling down around her, as she knew what Kim was going to do. And when she got to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway, she saw her love opening a suitcase on the bed and begin putting clothes into it.

"Kim, please," she begged. "Please don't do this."

"Shena, you _lied_ to me," she replied, not looking at her. "You didn't tell me when you found out, and you _lied_ about all of the changes happening to you. It would have hurt if you'd . . . if you'd been with a man, or-or gotten an in vitro and all. But if you had _told_ me right away, as soon as you found out . . . Yeah, I would have been hurt, but we could have talked things through. And I know you believe that it was the cloning DNA matrix thing that caused this, and I don't doubt that it's true." She stopped packing and looked at Shena, who could see her reddened eyes and the pain and sorrow unhidden in them. "But you should have told me."

"I . . . I was scared," she confessed, feeling her own tears beginning to fall. "I was so scared."

"We could have gotten through it - together - if you had just _told_ me right away," she replied, putting in a last few items then snapping the suitcase closed.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm . . . I'm not leaving you, if that's what you're worried about," Kim said, looking at her again. "We'll still get married; I love you too much to end what we have. But I'm going to need some time to think. Shena, you betrayed my trust. It shouldn't matter how bad things are or how scared you get; you should know that you can come to me about anything. I'm going to my parents' house for a few days. Don't . . . don't do anything bad, okay?"

"You'll come back, though, right?" Shena asked, the trickle of tears now like a torrent. She could see that Kim was crying just as hard as she was.

"I promise I will," Kim told her, walking up to her and setting the suitcase down. "I just need some time to me to think things over. It doesn't bother me that you're pregnant; what bothers me is that you kept it a secret from me. I'm sorry." She picked up her suitcase and walked past Shena, every step harder than the last.

Shena was still in the doorway to their bedroom when she heard the hovercraft lift off. The sound seemed to remove all strength from her, and she collapsed slowly to her knees, opening crying with heart-wrenching sobs.

_Possible Residence, Middleton_

Ann and James were more than surprised to get a call from their daughter saying that she was flying in to Middleton from the JFK airport; she told her parents that she needed someone to pick her up. Ann went, alone, to meet her daughter. When she saw Kim, the expression on her daughter's face said it all. Nothing was said on the ride home, nor was anything said when they got there; Ann's expression told everyone to keep quiet. She helped Kim up to her old room, and helped her into bed, before going back downstairs and explaining to the rest of the family what was going on.

Kim, meanwhile, hadn't gone to sleep like her mother had thought; she was wide awake in her bed. She was staring at a picture on the nightstand next to her. It was of the Christmas that had just passed a few months ago. It was of just her and Shena. She was sitting down, and Shena was draped over her, her hands hanging down Kim's shoulders. Kim, in the picture, had both of her hands up and holding her love's; that made the engagement ring on her left hand visible. As she stared at the picture, she felt as though her heart was shattering into a million pieces, and a powerful feeling of sorrow welled up in her and pulled a wrenching sob from her.

_Possible/Go Residence_

She didn't know how long she'd been there on the floor, crying, before she'd pulled herself up and into the bed. But it was long enough that the automatic timers had switched off the lights. She reached over and turned on the lamp - and froze. Right there, right under the lamp, was the picture Kim's mom had taken of her and Kim the day after Christmas. She'd had copies made so they could both have one.

And the tears that she had thought were gone fell again.

**E/N:** Oh, man. What a chapter. Honestly, writing this made _my_ eyes tear up. Really nothing I can say after a chapter this powerful. Y'all will just have to find out what happens next in the next chapter, "Love."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun. This chapter is named after the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne's album 'The Best Damn Thing.'

**A/N:** When I first wrote "Everything," I was dipping my toe in the lake of Kim Possible and KiGo fanfiction. It was so well-liked that I created a story to explain it, **Anything**. And now I'm writing a sequel to cover what happens _after_ "Everything." I hope it goes over as well as the prior two stories did. And if you're reading this without having read **Anything**and "Everything," I suggest you go back and read them. In that order. ;)

**A/N 2:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^ And there's a little secret surprise in store for everyone, so pay attention to the story.

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 7 - Love**

_Possible Residence, two days later_

Ann made her way up to her daughter's room. The rest of the house was quiet, because she had had James take the boys out. "Take them somewhere that will keep them occupied," she'd told him earlier, "but not where they can blow anything up." She knocked on the door to the room before opening it and walking in. Kim was where she had been since she'd gotten there: in her bed, staring at the picture on the nightstand. Ann knew her daughter hadn't eaten much, if at all, since coming here, and that she'd barely gotten out of the bed in that entire time, as well. Going to the bathroom being the only exception. She knew her daughter was depressed, and knew with absolute certainty that her future daughter-in-law was just as depressed. And such an emotional state wasn't good for her baby; _their_ baby, if what Shena had told her months ago was correct - and Ann had no reason to doubt the woman's honesty. Sighing, but with a smirk on her face that would have made Shena proud, Ann lifted up the bucket of ice-cold water she'd been carrying and dumped it on her daughter. She struggled not to laugh as Kim leaped out of bed with a scream and a yell, cursing enough to impress a sailor.

"Mom!" she yelled, glaring at her. "What the hell was that about?"

"First of all, _don't_ talk to _me_ like that, young lady," Ann admonished. "You may be an adult now, but I'm still your mother. Second, you've been in that bed for_ two days_. You've been _here_ for those same two days."

"In case you hadn't noticed, mom, I'm depressed and upset."

"And so is Shena. You think you're the only one who was affected by this?"

"She _lied_ to me, mom. And I can't believe you didn't tell me about it! She talked to you about it! Why not me?"

"I'm the one who told her, Kimmie. She didn't tell me. I've been pregnant before, she hasn't. I know the 'symptons,' if you will, of pregnancy. She was more shocked than you were, and very scared. She wasn't afraid of being _pregnant_, thought that _did_ make her nervous and uneasy. No, she was scared of how _you'd_ react if she told you."

"She should have told me when she found out!" Kim said, still in her freezing wet clothes. Ann held up a hand.

"Change your clothes and meet me in the living room," she told her. "We'll talk more down there. And if you're not down there in less than five minutes, I'll get _another_ bucket of icy water and dump it on you, too."

"Mooom," Kim whined, sounding just like she had when she was a teenager.

"Clock's ticking, Kimmie," she replied, heading out of the room and downstairs. Kim stared after a moment before hurriedly stripping out of her drenched clothes and pulling on some fresh ones. As she pulled the shirt down over her head, she realized with a start that it was one of the one's Shena had gotten her. It was a black sweater with a green heart in the middle. Written within the heart in stylized script was the word "Forever." Kim felt the tears coming again and wiped her eyes as she went downstairs. Her mom was waiting on the couch when she got there and motioned for her to take the seat next to her. When she sat down, her mom looked at her.

"Don't say anything, Kim, just listen, okay?" Ann said. She waited for her daughter to nod before continuing. "Shena was worried that something was wrong with her when she called me three months ago. It obviously wasn't an easy thing for her to admit, that she needed help. When I asked her what was wrong, and she told me, I knew what was going on. I was surprised that she didn't. And then she told me what had happened. About your mission back in January, when you two and Ron went to that villain's secret lair. She said she got splashed with something."

"A vial," Kim replied. "It was full of . . . somthing."

"She thinks it was a . . . DNA matrix, I believe is what she said."

Kim started to reply, when _what_ her mom said penetrated her thick skull. A look of confusion spread across her face, then was chased away by an expression of dawning realization followed by shock. Ann watched her daughter's understanding.

"So you see, Kim, it wasn't her fault that this happened. It wasn't anyone's fault, really. You're a smart and intelligent young woman; you should have known better than to leave. Do you really love her?"

"Of course I do, Mom!"

"Then why are you here? You should be there, with her, helping her get through this. You're going to be a mom, Kim, and you should be there with your baby and her mother. Even _if_ the baby still has a few months to arrive."

Kim knew her mother was right, and knew just how stupid she'd been. She didn't even grab her suitcase as she left her parents' house, taking her mom's car - she'd been told to take it, that it would be picked up later. But as she hurried to the airport as fast as the speed limits allowed (and she would admit she a _little_ over them), she realized there was one thing she had to do first. She pulled out her kimmunicator and said, "Wade? I need a _huge_ favor and I need it as fast as possible. Well, a couple of favors."

_Possible/Go Residence_

Shena made her way lethargically to the bathroom. It had been two days (_Or is three now?_ she asked herself) since Kim had left, and her absence was felt everywhere. Stripping off her clothes, she paused for a moment and examined herself in the full-length mirror. The baby bump wasn't too noticeable, yet, and seemed to add something . . . beautiful to her. She didn't, couldn't, blame her unborn child for what had happened; she _should_ have told Kim a lot sooner, though she knew that Kim shouldn't have left, either. They had both done something stupid, and Shena couldn't help but wonder if it could be undone. Sighing, she stepped in to the shower and let scalding hot water cover her.

When she got out of the shower an hour later and began drying herself off, she noticed something different in the air. She couldn't figure out what it was; she could only tell that something was different. When she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, she froze when she saw the bed. It was neatly folded and made up, and a pair of black pants, a green sweater, and a set of black undergarments was laying on the bed. _Did I do that before my shower?_ she asked herself. She couldn't be sure, since she hadn't been paying much attention to anything over the last few days. Shrugging, she slipped into the clothes and headed towards the kitchen. It wasn't in the same place as the one from four and a half years ago had been, since it had needed more room. As she headed there, she began smelling something cooking. Her eyes widened as she began thinking she had started something cooking and forgot about it. Hurrying to the kitchen as fast as she could - which was still pretty fast, in spite of her pregnancy - she was brought to a jaw-dropping halt in the doorway. There, standing at one of the stoves, was a certain red-head. As her gaze swept through the kitchen, she saw that someone had been busy while she was in the shower. And right then Kim turned around and saw her.

"I'm sorry," was all the younger woman could say. And for Shena, that was all that needed to be said. She moved into the kitchen as Kim moved towards her, and the two met in a tearful hug that said more than words could ever have. When Kim moved her head back, Shena felt a moment of trepidation as she met the other woman's eyes.

"So," Kim began, smiling, "boy or girl?"

Shena started giggling, then tried and failed to stop. That got Kim to start giggling, which only spurred the green-tinted woman on, and soon the two of them were laughing hard. Until Shena had to stop when the baby moved around a little.

"I . . . I don't know, Kimmie," she replied, wiping tears from her eyes. "I was too afraid to go get a check up or anything."

"Then we should do that, soon," the red-head told her. "But first, right now, let me finish cooking so we can eat."

"I'm sorry, Kim. I should have told you sooner."

"I shouldn't have left, Shena, so I'm the one who should be sorry."

"We . . . could both be sorry?"

"Sounds good to me."

When Kim had placed the food on the table, Shena was impressed with the small banquet before her.

"You did _all_ of _this_ an _one_ hour?" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah," she admitted, embarrassed at the praise. "I came in just as you were getting into the shower, and since I didn't know how long you'd be in there I had to hurry."

"You didn't have to do this, Princess."

"I wanted to, though." And for a while, as they ate, that's all that was said. Shena was surprised to find that the food tasted pretty good; Kim wasn't a disaster in the kitchen, but she still was still only fair. The meal they were having now surpassed all of her previous efforts.

"You sure you made all of this yourself?" she asked with a playful smile.

"What, you think I brought it in and just warmed it up?"

"The thought _has_ crossed my mind."

"You don't think I can cook?"

"Well, your results to date have been less than average."

"Maybe I just needed a reason to do better."

"It's . . . it's good to have you back, Kim."

"It's good to be back, Sheena."

After they finished eating, Shena insisted on helping Kim clean up. To be truthful, as much as she had protested against it, Kim was glad that Shena was helping her; it gave her chance to be around her. She had to admit, though, that being pregnant somehow made the green-tinted woman even more beautiful. There was a . . . a glow, a vitality, about her. Kim was sure that most of that was due to the pregnancy, though a little bit was probably because they were back around each other again. Then they went to the living room and sat down, but left the tv off this time. Sitting side by side, they looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"May I?" Kim asked, breaking the silence. She didn't elaborate, but she didn't need to. Shena nodded, smiling, and felt tears gather in her eyes as the red-head reached over and placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly. A smile lit across Kim's face as she felt the baby move. "That is amazing," she said in an awed voice. "I'm . . . I'm sorry I freaked out before."

"It's understandable. I just wish I hadn't been so scared to tell you."

"I'll bet it was pretty scary when you learned you were pregnant."

"It was, and more than a little bit."

"And . . . and the baby is . . . ours?"

"That's my guess. Considering that Drakken and Dementor had _both_ of our DNA samples."

"Well, it doesn't matter how it happened, right? It happened, and we just need to go from there."

"I missed you, Kim," Shena told her, hugging her close.

"I missed you, too, Shena," Kim replied, returning the hug.

"Did . . . you get any thinking done?"

"Um, no," she said, blushing. "I . . . well, I mostly laid in my old bed, staring at that Christmas picture from last year."

"Are you serious?"

"It's crazy, I know."

"No, not that. Well, okay, it _is_ crazy. But _I_ did the same thing."

"Are you serious?"

"This sounds familiar." They shared a laugh at that.

"Well, at least now I know why you stopped going on missions with me. I mean, the _real_ reason, you know?"

"And now I _can't_ go on missions. At least, not for a few months."

"Actually, it's been pretty quiet. Relatively speaking. Most of the stuff that's been happening have been things that Global Justice could have handled."

"So why all of the missions?"

"I've been looking for signs of Drakken and Dementor. _That's_ why I said it's been relatively quiet."

"Something's up."

"Well, duh."

"Hey, that's _my_ line."

"_You're_ the one who made the obvious comment this time." Laughing again, they both stopped when they felt the baby kick.

"She's pretty active tonight," Shena commented.

"You think the baby's a girl?" Kim asked.

"Well, um, I'm not entirely sure," she confessed. "I _do_ know that only men have the genes for choosing a baby's gender, so it's my understanding that since we're both women, and it was _our_ DNA in that vial, that I'm going to be having a girl."

"We'll find out when you get checked out."

_Outside Middleton, two months later_

"Can I take this blindfold off _now_, Princess?" Shena asked in exasperation from the passenger seat of Kim's car. It was two months later, and Kim had insisted that they stay in Middleton until Shena had given birth. That decision had been a month ago, when they both had agreed that it might better to stay _much_ closer to a hospital. Right now Kim was taking her fiancee and her family to someplace outside Middleton.

"Not yet, Lucky Charms," Kim retorted.

"Call me that one more time, and no more cuddle time for you."

"You know you like cuddle time much more than I do, so how is that punishing me?"

Shena had no comeback for that, and just sat grumbling in the passenger seat. _Score one for me_, Kim thought with a smirk.

"I know you're smirking."

"No you don't."

"It's what I'd be doing in your position."

"So what does that have to with me?"

"You got the last word."

"So?"

"So, you're smirking."

"You think you know me so well."

"No, I _know_ I know you so well."

"Smartass."

"Yes I am."

"Dumbass."

"That would be Ron."

"We're here."

"No comeback?"

"No, we're actually here now," Kim said, stopping the car.

"Good, now I can-"

"If you touch that blindfold before I tell you to, no cuddle time for you."

"I used that threat on you! You can't do that!"

"Sure I can, since it's more of a threat to you than me." Not giving Shena a chance to make a comeback, Kim got of the car and shut her door. She saw the looks on the faces of her parents and brothers, but motioned them not to say anything or make a sound. Then she walked around and opened Shena's door before helping her out.

"I'll let you take the blindfold off in just a minute, but I want you to know I used your money for what you're about to see," Kim told her.

"You know, Princess, I consider it _our_ money now," Shena pointed out.

"Well, then, see what _our_ money bought." Shena removed the blindfold, blinked to clear her vision, and then felt her jaw drop. Before her, on a plot of land that had been vacant and for sale for a few years, was a house. A pretty big, modern-looking house. It was two stories tall, and even had a glass-enclosed sunroom on the second floor. Even from this distance, Shena could tell the walls were reinforced. She turned to look at Kim, her mouth moving but nothing coming out.

"I had Wade get this done the day I came back to you," the red-head replied. "I wasn't intending it as an apology for leaving you, even if I did come back. I meant for it to be _our_ place, where we could raise our daughter. There was nothing wrong with the monastery in and of itself, but . . . well, it didn't really seem like the right place to raise a child." She smiled at Shena. "It's got double reinforced walls, military-grade shatter resistant glass, fireproof walls, an infirmary . . . basically, everything you and I would need. I had a special basement put in, too. It's set up as a reconfigurable dojo; well, most of it is. The rest of it can be used as a storage space - or an armory."

"You did this?" she replied, completely stunned. "For us?"

"Yes."

"You made us a home?"

"No, I made us a _house_; it'll take both of us, and our daughter, to make it a _home_."

There wasn't really anything else to say at this point, so Shena just threw her arms around Kim and cried.

**E/N:** And there you go, folks. Kim and Shena are back together, though I'm sure all of you saw that coming. They both did something stupid - Shena kept her pregnancy a secret, and Kim walked away for a bit - but they both realized what they did was wrong and made up. It may be a cliche, but love _can_ conquer anything.

So, what have Drakken and Dementor been up to all of this time? What is Global Justice doing now, too? And what are Kim and Shena going to name their daughter? The next chapter, "Reckoning Part 1," should answer those questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun.

**A/N:** When I first wrote "Everything," I was dipping my toe in the lake of Kim Possible and KiGo fanfiction. It was so well-liked that I created a story to explain it, **Anything**. And now I'm writing a sequel to cover what happens _after_ "Everything." I hope it goes over as well as the prior two stories did. And if you're reading this without having read **Anything**and "Everything," I suggest you go back and read them. In that order. ;)

**A/N 2:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^ And there's a little secret surprise in store for everyone, so pay attention to the story.

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 8 - Reckoning Part 1**

_Dementor's Lair, two months later_

After nearly a year had gone by, the preparations were almost complete. Drakken hadn't been happy about the delays, and neither, it seemed, had Dementor. The legal route, though expensive in terms of finances and time, turned out to be the better choice. Having the supplies delivered to storage facilities of 'legitimate' companies appropriate to the specific materials, then having them picked up by 'legitimate' company vehicles was inspired; it also kept the ever nosey Global Justice in the dark longer. The past nine months had also allowed the two villains to build up the supplies and equipment the clone army would need - whether by purchase or theft. Drakken had kept himself occupied by building a small selection of doomsday weapons, and then refining those weapons. Now he felt that they wouldn't blow up in his face when he turned them on, or malfunction during use. As he was finishing an examination of one of his new doomsday lasers - a smaller, more portable one that could be carried by one person (making it more like a doomsday laser gun) - Dementor walked into his lab/workshop.

"Vell, _Herr Doktor_, I have good news," he said. "I have just received vord zhat zhe final materials ve need are on zheir vay to zhe varehouses from zhe manufacturers. In about a month, ve shall everyzhing ve need to for you to begin redeveloping zhe DNA matrix. And after zhat, you can begin the production of clones."

"It might be a good idea, Dementor," Drakken replied, "to create a limited production run to see if there are any problems."

"Zhat iz a marvelous idea. It might delay our plans for global conquest a small amount, but in zhe long run it vould be best to vork out any problems before zhey appear. Do you have an estimate?"

"Hmm. I'd say about two months, give or take, from when I finish the DNA matrix."

"Zhat iz not too long of a time." Then Dementor smiled a slow, sinister smile. "I have also learned zhat Shego iz going to be having a baby vithin zhe next few days or so. And zhat you are to zhank for zhat."

"What?! How?!"

"Remember vhen zhey attacked our original lab? And zhe original DNA matrix vas lost?"

"The buffoon knocked it out of my hand and . . . and it shattered on Shego!"

"Precisely, _Herr Doktor_. I do not have all of zhe details, but it stands to reason zhat zhe nearly complete DNA matrix entered Shego's bloodstream, and migrated to her vomb vhere it acquired additional material to complete itself. More zhan likely from vone of her eggs."

"If the DNA matrix acquired additional genetic material in that way, then it would no longer be a straight genetic clone of the fused DNA strands," Drakken said as realization dawned. "And since its basic genetic structure is composed of DNA from both Kim Possible _and_ Shego fused together, then . . ."

"Zhen it might be stronger zhan its parents," Dementor finished. "Perhaps it might serve as a better genetic source?"

"We would have to get a sample of its blood," the blue scientist replied.

"Or, perhaps, zhe baby itself?"

"I would rather avoid having to do that."

"And vhy is zhat, _mein freund_?"

"I've seen Shego pissed off before. I've seen Kim Possible pissed off before. If you take their daughter, then 'pissed off' wouldn't describe them. It would be like the difference between lighting a fire and setting of a high-yield thermonuclear bomb."

"Really, _Herr Doktor_, I zhink you are overstating zhe situation."

"If you go through with that, and kidnap their daughter, our partnership is over and I will be going _back_ to my cell at the same Global Justice prison you busted me out of where I'll be _safe_ from _both_ of them!"

_Middleton Medical Center, 1 week later_

When the school year had started at Upperton University, Kim had switched to a mixture of online and on-campus classes. This gave her a better opportunity to get her degree, handle whatever missions Global Justice couldn't, and (most importantly) spend time with Shena. To Kim, her fiancee had only gotten more beautiful as the pregnancy progressed. Shena didn't think so, of course, complaining that she felt like a beached whale. A week after the nine month mark, she had just gotten home from an on-campus class when Shena had walked into the foyer saying that her water had broke. Kim didn't hesitate, and called her mom to let her know even as she told her wife-to-be to get in the car while she got the bags. Within minutes they were heading to Middleton Medical as fast as Kim would safely drive - and they still got there faster than Shena believed an ambulance would have if there'd been one at the house already. Kim knew Shena would be fine, because she was bitching and cussing out everyone around her - with the exception of Kim herself. Surprisingly, they'd had gotten there before Kim's family had, even they lived closer to the hospital.

When her parents and brothers - with Ron, Bonnie, and Monique in tow - arrived, they found Kim waiting for them. She preempted everyone's questions when she said, "She's doing fine, she's just started having contractions, and the doctors say only two visitors at a time right now." There was a small waiting room just off the maternity ward, and Shena's room was actually pretty close to it, so it wasn't much of an issue on who got to visit her when - though everyone agreed that when the time came for the baby girl to be born Kim and Ann would be in there with Shena. Everyone was excited about the situation, and kept asking Kim about the name. But the red-head refused to say, though the smile she wore told everyone she and Shena had already picked one out.

As visiting hours drew to a close most everyone had to head home. Everyone had their reasons, though it was obvious that no one really wanted to leave. James offered to take the boys home himself, and let Ann stay with Kim and Shena. The doctor had no problem with Kim and Ann staying there - she knew that Kim and Shena were soon to be married, and of course Ann was Kim's mom and also worked at MMC.

"So how are you feeling now?" Ann asked as she and Kim walked into the room where Shena would be delivering.

"Like crap," the raven-haired woman admitted. "They can't give me any painkillers since my metabolism would burn through the safe doses too fast." She looked at the two women and gave a slightly strained smile. "This girl's a fighter, I can tell you that."

"She probably takes after her mom's," Ann replied. "Is there anything I can do for you right now, Shena?"

"Yeah," she said. "Get me Drakken's current address. I'm gonna kill the bastard as soon as this is done and over with. And don't try to stop me, Princess."

"Stop you?" Kim echoed. "I just want you to give me a chance to thank him for giving us a daughter before you kick his balls out through his nose."

"You've definitely been hanging around me too long."

"I could say the same about you; you've been using my 'please and thank you' phrase quite a bit recently."

"Hello? Having your kid here? I think I'm entitled to say it."

"Alright, that's enough, you two," Ann said, chuckling. "You're acting like a couple of teenagers than two grown women."

"Kimmie still _looks_ like a teenager."

"I know where you sleep, _old lady_."

"Don't 'old lady' me, Cupcake. You don't _have_ to make it to your twenty-third birthday, you know."

"You wouldn't kill me."

"And why not?"

"Because then _you'd_ be the only one changing those dirty diapers."

"Aw, crap."

"That'll probably be in them a good bit of time."

After a while, Shena fell asleep, worn out from it all. Kim wasn't too far behind her, though she elected to sleep on the hospital couch set against one wall in the room rather than snuggle up in Shena's rather big hospital bed. Ann watched her daughter fall asleep staring at the woman she loved and gently covered her up with a blanket a nurse had provided. She was glad the two of them had gone back to each other; the love between them was too strong for either of them to deny, and it would have killed them both to stay apart. She knew that her daughter was trying to become a pediatrician, and believed she would be great at it. But she felt that Kim's true calling, the one thing she was meant to do, had all started when she first saved someone.

It was the next day, a little after ten in the morning, when their daughter was born. Shena was cussing like a sailor the whole time - or at least in between pushes. Kim and Shena's daughter was a fiercely healthy little girl, and apparently hadn't inherited the plasma-powered woman's green-tinted skin tone. Nobody was sure about the plasma powers yet, and probably wouldn't know for the first couple of years or so. She had the blond hair that most newborn babies have, though her eyes were the same emerald green as Kim's. A nurse asked them what their daughter's name was. Kim and Shena looked at each other, and Shena nodded at Kim.

"Kara Nicole Possible," she said with a smile.

**E/N:** A pretty nice chapter, I think. And I hope it was worth the wait.

So, _will_ Professor Dementor go after Kim and Shena's daughter, Kara? Or will he just settle for acquiring a sample of the child's blood? Will she inherit Shena's powers? Will her skin stay a 'normal' tone, or change into Shena's as she gets older? And when did Drakken get some common sense? Guess you'll have to read Chapter 9, "Reckoning Part 2," to find out. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun.

**A/N:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^

**A/N 2:** At Zabon95's request, and after thinking about it myself, I _will_ be doing a short follow-up story explaining the events that happen after this story ends. So keep your eyes peeled. ;)

**A/N 3:** Lemon and grief in this chapter.

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 9 - Reckoning Part 2**

_Possible Residence, two months later_

"As attractive as you might think it is, Princess, I'm glad Kara didn't inherit my green tint," Shena said as they watched their daughter take her nap.

"It looks good on you, but I do agree," Kim replied. "Her hair colored pretty fast. It's pretty unique, too."

"Black with red roots. Who would have thought?" Shena smiled as Kim snuggled against her. "C'mon, Princess, let's go before we wake her back up."

"You made a great kid," Kim told her.

"_We_ made a great kid, Kim," her fiancee replied. "Remember, half her DNA is yours."

"Okay, you've got a point," she agreed as they sat down on the couch in their living room. "I can't believe I'm a mom."

"Back when we were dating, before I proposed to you on Christmas, you would tell me that you would like to be a mom one day."

"I remember. I just didn't expect it to be like this, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. You were probably thinking adoption or artificial insemination, right?"

"Those would have been the ways I would have agreed with, though going to a clinic would have meant all sorts of tests and blood work and all, plus we wouldn't have know the gender of our child until a sonogram could tell us."

"I think you should be learning how to work with pregnant women instead of children, Cupcake."

"If you're any indication of what women are like during pregnancy, then I'll stick with kids, Sparky."

"Sparky?"

"What?"

"Did you just call me 'Sparky?'"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"If you can have pet names for me, I can have at least one for you."

"But . . . Sparky? Seriously?"

"Glowstick?"

"Use that one, and I'll show you a glowstick."

"I've already seen your light-up dildo."

"Where did you find it?! I, uh, I mean, um, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nice try, Firefly."

"Firefly?"

"I couldn't help it; it rhymed."

"You know, I actually like that one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was a pretty awesome tv show, too. I was pissed when it got canceled after one season."

"Well, it got a pretty good movie as a follow up."

"You've seen it?"

"Only the movie."

"When?"

"It was playing on the hospital tv in your room. It came on about seven or so in the morning; you were still sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"Yeah, you let your kid do that, instead."

"Who would be able to _sleep_ during a birth?"

"You know, Kara _is_ asleep."

"We just left her room, Shena. Of _course_ I know that."

"Want to use my glowstick?"

"Okay, that was both wrong _and_ arousing."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you?"

"I'm naked underneath my clothes, you know."

"Prove it."

With a smirk, Kim took off her shirt to reveal her perky breasts, capped with already-stiffening pink nipples. She stood up and slipped her pants off, revealing her shaved pubes.

"When did you do _that_?" Shena asked, surprised _and_ aroused.

"While you were feeding Kara earlier."

"You little mink."

"Now it's your turn for show-and-tell."

Shena stripped her own clothes off, showing Kim that she, too, had gone commando under her clothes. Without further word, they picked up their clothes and went upstairs to their bedroom. Only, Kim didn't let them stay in there. She just had them toss their clothes in there and grabbed the box that her lover's light-up green dildo, Glowstick, was in. Then she grabbed Shena by the hand and led her to their sunroom.

"Kim, it's the middle of the afternoon!"

"And?"

"That room has three walls and a ceiling made out of glass!"

"So?"

"We're naked!"

"Shy?"

"I'm not an exhibitionist, if that's what you mean."

"Shena."

"What?"

"We're out beyond Middleton, right on the edge of the city limits, and we're the only house for _miles_."

"Oh, right. As much as I want this, Kimmie, and I know that this is my doing, but isn't a little early for sex? I mean, I only gave birth a couple of months ago."

"I know. And I know that we were told to wait four months before having sex, but I don't intend for us to have sex."

"Then what-"

"We're going to make love. I bought a harness to use with your dildo."

"Kinky."

Kim set the box down and the two embraced each other, their lips finding each other. They moaned at the contact not only of their lips, but of their bare flesh coming into contact. Kim used the moan as an opportunity to slip her tongue into Shena's mouth and swirl it around, making her lover's moan even louder and longer. Shena used her tongue to force Kim's out of her mouth, before mounting her own 'offensive.' Kim's moan when Shena's tongue penetrated her mouth was louder than Shena's, and both were thankful that Kara's bedroom was downstairs. Breaking apart, the red-head pushed her lover over to the futon in the sunroom and made her sit down on it. Kneeling in front of her, she leaned forward and captured a dusky green nipple in her mouth, feeling her beloved arch her back to try and force the nipple deeper into her mouth. Grinning around the sensitive nub, she brought a hand up and began playing with the nipple on the other breast. With her free hand, she reached up and began playing with her own breasts, teasing her nipples. Then she switched sides and hands, and continued that way for a few more minutes. Then, while still suckling Shena's breast, she slipped one hand down between the other woman's legs while her other hand went between her own. The green-tinted woman moaned when she felt Kim's hand on her wetness, then moaned louder when a finger went inside.

"Oh, God, Kimmie," she groaned as the other woman teased her sensitive clitoris. She tried to reach out and caress her lover's body, but Kim wouldn't let her. "Please, Kimmie."

"No, this is for you, Shena," the red-head told her, removing her mouth from her breast. "This is our first time since you were eight months pregnant, and I want to make it special for you. Please? Let me do this?"

"Anything for you, Kim."

"Anything?" Kim asked.

"Everything," Shena replied.

"And forever," they both chorused. To Shena's surprise, Kim didn't go back to her breast. Then she learned why when Kim's mouth replaced her hand and she began licking, kissing, and nipping her womanhood. The red-head enjoyed the tasted of her lover, and had become very sensitive to her needs; she could tell that Shena was getting close to an orgasm. So she stopped and stepped back. She held up a hand to silence the expected protest, then removed Glowstick from its box - as well as a strap-on harness.

"Princess?" Shena said in an aroused and husky voice. "Glowstick is a double-ended dildo."

"Oh, I know," Kim replied with a sly grin. She slipped the dildo through the hole in the front of the harness, then pulled it up her, guiding one end of the now lit-up dildo into her own folds. Her moan aroused Shena further, though the sight of her lover now did that even more. Kim walked over to her, and gently turned the futon from a couch into a bed. Then she carefully laid Shena down, the older woman spreading her legs slightly more as Kim knelt between them. With such care and gentleness that it would have been agonizingly frustrating in different circumstances, the red-head pushed the false phallus into her lover's wet and ready folds. Both women moaned at the sensation of the instrument moving into them. Kim gently eased out, then back in, then out again, settling into a rhythm of long, slow thrusting. As aroused as they both were, it still took almost half an hour before they both climaxed. Kim gently pulled out of Shena, then removed the strap-on harness and dildo before snuggling up with the woman she loved.

"Kim . . . that was . . . spankin'," Shena panted, still trying to recover.

"That was . . . beyond . . . amazing," she agreed.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Shena."

All good things have to come to an end sooner or later. Kim had an early evening class that she had to get to, and there was just enough time left before it for her to wash up. Shena joined her in the shower, though it didn't move beyond loving touches and caresses. Pulling on a green bathrobe, the raven-haired woman walked her red-headed lover to the door, where they shared a long, loving kiss before reluctantly parting. Shena stayed in the doorway, watching until Kim was out of sight, before heading back in. Going upstairs, she went into their bedroom and put the clothes they'd had on before in a hamper, then selected a black set of matching panties and bra, a knee-length green skirt, and a black sleeveless shirt that had a moderate v-neck. Once dressed, she grabbed a murder-mystery book off of a bookshelf and went into Kara's bedroom/nursery, where she sat in a well-padded rocker and started to read.

It really hadn't been long after Kim had left when she heard a knock on the front door. Frowning slightly, she marked her place in the book and stood up. Walking to the front door, she thought it might be Kim's parents and brothers, coming, respectively, to see their granddaughter and niece. She opened the door, starting to say something, when there was a loud humming sizzle and she felt a lightning rod of pain in her abdomen. Looking down, she saw a neat circular hole about the size of a half-dollar in the middle of her stomach. Upon looking back up, she saw that the person who had just shot her was Professor Dementor.

"I'm sorry, _mein frau_, but I believe you vould have made it unnecessarily difficult to take your child," he said as she collapsed to her knees, blood staining her shirt and skirt before hitting the carpet. She tried to get back up, her hands igniting with plasma, but Dementor slammed the stock of the laser rifle into her head, stunning her. She fell onto the carpet, vision blurring and head ringing. She didn't know when her vision began to clear, but it was clear enough for her to raise her head up and see Dementor taking a screaming and crying Kara past her.

"Bring . . . her . . . back," she gasped out, trying to get back up.

"Nonsense," he replied. "Zhis child shall be zhe beginning of a new age for zhe vorld. Too bad you von't be around to see it." Then he left with a cackling laugh. Tears running down her face at her helplessness and failure, Shena managed to get herself up to her knees. Gasping heavily, beginning to feel dizzy from the loss of blood, she planted a foot beneath her and, through mostly sheer willpower, made herself stand. Holding onto anything she could for support, Shena staggered her way to the kimmunicator kept in the living room. She barely made the coffee table before collapsing from bloodloss. Reaching up with a trembling, bloodstained hand, she pulled the kimmunicator off the table and thumbed it on.

"Wade," she rasped.

_"Shena, what's-"_

"Help . . . please . . ." she managed to get out, before the blackness claimed her.

_Middleton Medical Center_

Kim had only been in class for a few minutes when she got word that Shena was badly injured and had been taken to Middleton Medical Center. Wade had gotten a ride set up for her, and Kim flew to Middleton in a military-grade jet helicopter. She didn't even wait for it to come all of the one down on the hospital's helipad before springing open the door and leaping out. She rushed through the hospital, trying to reach the Critical Care Unit, and ran into her mom.

"Where's Shena?" she asked. "Is she okay? What happened? Where's Kara?"

"Slow down, Kim, please," Ann said, clutching her daughter. "I don't know much. Just that Wade called me and said that Shena was badly injured and dying. He'd contacted emergency services and they managed to get a medical helicopter out to your house in time to stablize her for transport. That's all I know right now. She'd already started healing up by the time they got her here, but it was still pretty bad. Doctor Stevens is still working on her, and he's one of the best surgeons on staff here."

Almost on cue, Doctor Daniel Stevens came around a corner and caught sight of the two women. Between there and the surgery room, he'd changed scrubs because he didn't look like he'd just spent the best part of an hour saving someone's life.

"Ann, Miss Possible," he said to them when he approached them. He held up a hand to forestall Kim's questions. "Let me first say that you have a fighter on your hands. She'll pull through. I really didn't have much to do, thanks to her ability to heal fast. I just helped it along."

"What happened, Doctor?" Kim asked.

"It wasn't a bullet wound, I can tell you that. From what I could tell, since her body was already healing itself, it was probably a high-heat, highly focused beam of some sort that went through her. She was extraordinarily lucky, since it missed her spine and nerves."

"A laser? You mean she got shot with a _laser_?"

"It's not my area of expertise, Miss Possible, but that would be my guess." Kim turned to look at her mom.

"Mom? Where's Kara? Is she with Dad?"

"Kim . . . honey . . . no one knows where she is."

_Two hours later_

Shena had been moved to a recovery room, though she was still hooked up to a lot of monitoring devices and IV lines. Kim was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed, holding her lover's hand. It didn't take much of leap of logic to figure out Dementor and Drakken were behind this. Or at least Dementor; Drakken _might_ know better than to piss Shena off like that. Her worry over Shena's fate had lessened once _she_ knew, for certain, that her soulmate would live. Then she thought of their daughter. And when she thought of Kara, a sweet and innocent child, in the hands of an evil maniac like Dementor . . . something changed. Her face became devoid of all expression. Her eyes hardened, and seemed as though a dark fire had ignited behind them. Gently releasing Shena's hand, she pulled out her kimmunicator.

"Wade," she said in a flat, deadly voice. Wade was shocked to see the way his oldest friend looked right now.

_"W-what is it, Kim?"_ he asked, stammering a little.

"Find Dementor. Now."

**E/N:** Shena's in the hospital and Dementor has Kara. If nobody saw that coming, then you must not have been paying attention too well. ;)

The wolverine is a dangerous animal when threatened. It is far more dangerous when it's family is threatened. Dementor's gonna be in for hell on Earth. Find out what happens next in Chapter 10, "Reckoning Part 3."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun.

**A/N:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^

**A/N 2:** At Zabon95's request, and after thinking about it myself, I _will_ be doing a short follow-up story explaining the events that happen after this story ends. So keep your eyes peeled. ;)

**A/N 3:** Warning: much bad-ass-ness in this chapter, as well as some blood and beatings, and some lemon in it somewhere.

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 10 - Reckoning Part 3**

_Global Justice Headquarters_

Agent Will Du knocked on the door to Doctor Director's office and walked in without waiting for an acknowledgement.

"Agent Du," Betty said, looking up as he came in. "This is hardly regulations, just walking into my office without permission."

"I'm afraid the situation warrants it, ma'am."

"What's happened?"

"Well, we have regained custody of Doctor Drew Lipsky, aka Doctor Drakken."

"That hardly seems like 'barge on in' news."

"There's more. It seems that Professor Dementor _was_ the one who broke him out of our maximum security facility."

"How did we confirm that."

"We didn't; Doctor Drakken did."

"He's confessing?"

"He's already confessed, ma'am. Dementor broke him out to make use of his knowledge about creating clones."

"Go on."

"They successful created a DNA matrix by fusing together samples taken from Kim Possible and Shena Go. The matrix wasn't entirely stablized when Team Possible intervened at the facility and Shena Go was exposed to it. Doctor Drakken has said that is how Miss Go came to be pregnant."

"That actually explains a lot. Is that all?"

"No, ma'am, I'm afraid it isn't." _That_ caught her attention. Will had _never_ used the word 'afraid' to her before.

"What's happened?" she asked again, this time her tone very serious.

"According to Doctor Drakken, Professor Dementor has kidnapped Kara Nicole Possible, the daughter of Miss Possible and Miss Go. Miss Go was shot in the abdomen by a laser during the kidnapping attempt. She survived, though it was a near thing according to our information, and she is now in intensive care at the Middleton Medical Center."

"I get the feeling that that is the _good_ news, Will."

"You would be right, ma'am. Kim Possible has no disappeared. Last confirmed sighting was at Middleton Medical."

"Oh, shit," Betty said.

_Somewhere over northern Europe_

_"I finally managed to triangulate the signal from the tracking bracelet Kara is wearing,"_ Wade told Kim through the earpiece she was wearing. She was clad in a solid black combat uniform similar to the battle suit she'd worn years ago, but without the older suit's advanced technology. This one had a light exoskeleton worked into it that used microsensors to pick up and enhance her movements (though not like the battle suit), as well as special reactive armor panels on her upper torso, arms and thighs as well as her forearms and lower legs. The helmet she wore was merely an opaque-visored version of a standard skydiver's headgear. Even though her new nervous system would actually prevent a repeat of the battle suit incident, she didn't trust the old battle suit. And Wade had actually told her that the neural network core processor possessed the capacity to interface with her new suit if he had teched it up for her - the suit, that is, not the N2CP.

"Where is she?" Kim asked in that same bone-chilling voice she'd had when she had first called him.

_"There isn't an identified location on any maps, but according to some last-minute satellite footage there's an extensive facility there. The data that's being transmitted indicates that she's in the largest building, five stories below the ground level of the rest of the facility."_

"Got it," she said.

_"There's still time to bring in Global-"_

"Keep them out of it. You tell them where I am, and I'll tell them where you are. I'm sorry, Wade, but that's the way it has to be right now."

_"I understand, Kim, and I don't blame you for saying that. I don't know what you're going through, but you know I'll always have your back. But . . . revenge isn't really your style, KP."_

"This isn't revenge, Wade," she replied. "And it isn't justice, either. Dementor came into _my_ home, shot _my_ fiancee, and kidnapped _my_ daughter. This is punishment, and a warning. Signing out."

She ended the call and dropped the earpiece on the floor of the plane's cockpit; she'd taken Shena's Challenger 300. Dropping her kimmunicator on the cabin floor as well, she reached over into the co-pilot's chair and picked up her helmet. Putting it on, there was a slight hissing sound as the combat suit's built-in high-altitude rebreather kicked on. Programming the auto-pilot, she locked the controls and headed back to the small passenger compartment. In each of the seats was a collection of equipment that was anathema to the world's perception of Kim Possible: one seat held a satchel of grenades, mostly fragmentation and high explosive types; another seat held a custom made gun that fired micro-shuriken; the third seat held a pair of downward-curving fighting knives meant to be worn in crossdraw back sheaths; and the fourth seat held two semi-automatic pistols and a pair of submachine guns, as well as a double handful of clips each. Also in the third seat was the combat harness she intended to wear to carry most the gear. She slipped the harness on, and began hooking the gear to it. She had just pocketed the last clip of 9mm ammunition when she felt the plane nose over. Looking at the altitude read-out on her left wrist, she saw that the plane was losing altitude fast. _Right on cue_, she thought, then walked over the door. A safety feature prevented the door from being opened in mid-air, but there was an emergency jettison for the door - which Kim triggered while holding _on to the door_. The air pressure sucked the door away from the plane, and Kim right along with it. Releasing the door as soon as she was away from the plane, Kim assumed a spread eagle position and checked the GPS tracker she'd had Wade link to Kara's tracker bracelet. _Good thing I let him talk me into that idea_, she thought as she brought her arms to her sides and closed her legs.

_Dementor's Lair, same time_

Professor Dementor ignored the crying of the baby as he extracted its DNA. Drakken had vanished, but he had left behind the completed and stablized DNA matrix as well as the instructions on how to use it. The accleration methods that had been perfected during the year-long wait were already in effect, and the first batch of clones was already being manufactured. He'd only gone with ten in the first batch, though the second batch had twenty in it. He would study this child's DNA and compare it to the stablized matrix, determine which one was superior, and utilize that for the rest of the clones. _Or perhaps_, he thought, _I'll use the superior one to create a series of special commando clones to lead the rest of the clones, which will be made from the inferior formula._ He liked that idea better than his original intention in taking the child. Just then, an alarm started grating. Punching a button on the control panel next to him, he said, "Vhat is going on up zhere?"

_"We've got an incoming plane, _Herr Professor_."_

"Vell ignore it."

_"It's on a collison course with the facility,_ Herr Professor_."_

"Vhat?!"

_"Confirmed,_ Herr Professor_. It's on a collison course and just increased its speed."_

"Who could have found us?" Even as he asked the question, the answer came to him. "Kim Possible! Shoot it down! Shoot zhat plane down now!" He didn't wait for a response and pressed the same button again. He checked the status panel for the clones, and saw that the second batch was now ready to be released from their incubation chambers. _No vone can get zhrough thirty of my clones_, he thought. Then he frowned. _I need to come up vith a name for zhe clones. Kigo, perhaps? Since zhey are a combination of Kim Possible and Shego?_ He shook his head. Nein_, zhat is a terrible idea._

Kim deployed her chute at the same time Dementor's anti-air defenses blew the Challenger 300 to flaming wreckage. _Sorry, Shena_, she thought, with only a small twinge of guilt. She knew, as she touched down within the facility's fenceline, that she would be detected. Releasing her chute's clamps, she drew the shuriken pistol and sprinted forward. One of Dementor's henchmen round the corner of a building and she pulled the trigger, sending a trio of micro-shuriken's curving around and into the man's throat. Normally, she wouldn't have carried lethal weapons and would have done her best to disable without killing. But not this time. This time, she wasn't going to hold back at all. She was going to send a message to the villain community that messing with her family would bring about appropriate results. She snet another trio of micro-shurikens hissing through the air and took out another guard, watching dispassionately as blood sprayed from his slashed throat. Snatching a grenade off of her harness, she tossed it at the door of the building in front of her. It exploded a split-second from the door, blowing the door - and a good bit of the surrounding wall - apart. As she dashed through, she ran into more henchman; these ones were armed with laser rifles. Dropping the shuriken pistol, she drew the submachine guns and clamped down on the triggers, sending dozens of hollow-point rounds into the henchmen. She ejected the spent clips, tossed the guns into the air, grabbed a new pair of clips and positioned them so that the SMGs came down on the clips, letting gravity ram them home. Grabbing and priming a frag grenade, she tossed it down a corridor, ignoring the screams when it detonated and sent shrapnel ripping through the unfortunate henchmen. Slamming into a door, she found herself in an emergency stairwell.

She ran into her first problem on the next floor down. _Problems_, to be precise; ten of them. They looked like a perfect blend of her and Shena. She didn't have to wonder if they had Shena's powers when all ten of them sent a blast of plasma at her. Charging through the door on that level, she sent herself into a slide that took her under the blasts. Raising her arms as she slid, she fired off short bursts of 9mm rounds at the clones. The ones closest to her managed to avoid the rounds, but the back six each took half a clip into the head and chest. Knowing she wouldn't have time to reload the MP5s, she dropped them - as well as a primed HE grenade - and flipped to her feet, drawing her 9mm pistols as she sprinted off. The clones had just recovered and started to come after her when the short-fused grenade detonated, wiping them out.

Dementor raged and cursed as he watched, via the security monitors, Kim Possible breeze through the highly skilled henchmen he'd bought from Jack Hench, and _then_ the first ten of his super clones. Right about then, though, he realized that Kim Possible had just _killed_ them. She was carrying guns and grenades, and was showing no hesitation in using them. As he watched her dispatch five more of his henchmen with headshots from her guns, he began to realize that Drakken may have been right about kidnapping the child.

Kim charged through the smoke and flames of the HE grenade's explosion and dived down the elevator shaft. When her GPS tracker began beeping frantically, she clipped a climbing clamp onto one of the elevator cables and brutally arrested her fall. Ignoring the pain as her arms were nearly yanked out of their sockets, she primed another HE grenade and used some all-purpose duct tape to keep it against the closed elevator doors. Scrambling to one side of the doors, she turned her head and shut her eyes as the grenade detonated, then charged through the missing doors and nearly got her head taken off by plasma bursts. As the smoke cleared, she saw a group of twenty clones charging at her. And all of them were naked. _Well, that's just more than a little disturbing_, she thought. Shrugging, she holstered her pistols and drew her downward curving fighting knives. She held still for a moment, letting them get closer, before exploding into action. Dropping down into a crouch, she rolled forward and upward, lashing out with her right arm and nearly beheading one clone. She used the momentum from the move to launch into a spin kick, knocking another clone into a third. When she landed she had to duck under a blast of plasma and ended up taking a kick to her own head. She'd seen it coming in enough time to go with it, lessening some of its impact. It still rang her bells a little, barely allowing her to dodge two simultaneous punches and a piledriver kick. Lashing out with both arms, she slashed her blades through the legs of two of the clones, dropping them down, then punched forward and up with her fists, slamming the unique blades through the torso of a third. Spinning around, she used the dead clone as a shield against plasma blasts from three more clones.

Releasing the knives, she tossed the corpse into the air and then did a jump kick, punching the knives stuck in the body out and into the heads of two charging clones. Reaching onto her harness, she grabbed to frag grenades primed and dropped them, then jumped into the air in an arcing dive over five of the clones. She hit the ground in a roll, and as the clones whirled around to attack her the grenades exploded. Running to two of the dead clones, she ripped her knives out of their heads, sending blood flying into the air. Whirling around, she refined her count; by the looks of things, she'd killed half of the clones outright, two were badly injured and would bleed to death from the deep slashes she'd cut into their legs, which left eight fully functional. But these eight were looking anxious rather than aggressive. Sheathing her knives, she pulled out her guns and managed to nail four of them with head or heart shots before they scattered. As the last four fled, she ejected the spent clips and took her time to reload the twin guns. Racking the slides back, she holstered them (leaving the safeties off) and made her way to the location her GPS tracker said Kara was.

When Kim Possible came into the room, Dementor had her daughter in his hands - with a gun of his own to the two-month-old's head.

"Come any closer and I'll pull zhe trigger!" he yelled in a panicked voice. He was trembling with fear, but not enough for Kim to risk her daughter's life so she stopped. Not once did her expression change from the flat, cold visage it had been in since she'd left Shena's hospital room. That look, that lack of emotion, frightened Dementor more than anything in world ever had. It was like staring into the face of Death himself. _Only_, he thought, _I zhink zhat Death vould look much varmer zhan Kim Possible._

"Y-you ca-cannot do zhis!" he screamed at her.

"Do what?" she asked, sending another spike of fear through the evil scientist with a complete lack of connection.

"Kill! You are Kim Possible! You do not kill!"

"Do you know what a wolverine is, Professor Dementor?"

"_Ja_, of course."

"Do you know that if you threaten a wolverine, it'll attack you until it drives you out of its territory?"

"_Ja_," he repeated, getting confused now in addition to be terrified.

"So what does a wolverine do when you threaten it's family?" she asked. His widened in realization, but by then it was too late; Kim had a pistol in her hand and had put a bullet through his right eye. She had moved so fast he hadn't even had time for a reflexive tug on his gun's trigger. As he fell backwards, blood streaming from the ruin that was his eye, Kim dropped her gun and leaped forward, catching her daughter and turning over so she took the impact with the floor. As soon as she slid to a stop, she began soothing her daughter, gently brushing her head and holding her close while making cooing noises. She sat up and began rocking Kara, singing a lullaby her mom had taught her. After what seemed like an age - but would only have been half an hour if Kim had checked her chronometer - Kara had fallen asleep. Cradling her daughter close to her, Kim walked over to what looked like the main control panel. She managed to find a walkthrough for safely shutting down the facility's power generator, found the steps to take to shut down a catastrophic overload, and used them to _create_ a catastrophic overload. As evacuation alarms began blaring throughout the place, Kim nonchalantly walked out of the control room with her sleeping daughter. Dropping her combat harness - and without waking Kara - she made her way to Dementor's underground hanger bay where she found the surprise of her life: a dark green and black patterned Rockwell B-1B Lancer tactical bomber. Capable of supersonic flight at low-level, it just the speed and range she needed to get out of there and back to Middleton fast. _Shena might forgive me for destroying her plane now_, she thought as she carefully climbed into it.

_Middleton Medical Center, a few hours later_

When Shena woke up, she found herself in a hospital room. _I guess Wade got my message_, she thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Then she remembered Kara and almost panicked; it was only when she snapped her head to the left that she calmed down, though that was more out of shock than relief. Asleep in the chair next to her bed was Kim - and Kara. Kim was wearing an unfamiliar black bodysuit that had darker yet lighter patches on it that she recognized as blood. Then Kim stirred and blinked her eyes open. When she saw Shena was awake and staring at her, she smiled an exhausted yet happy smile.

"Glad you're awake," she said. "I wrecked your plane."

Shena smiled. "Forget it," she said. "You got our daughter back. But how did you . . ."

"I'll tell you when you come visit me at Global Justice's headquarters in a couple of days."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. But right now there's a couple of GJ guards outside this room waiting to take me there. My mom's out there, too, and she'll take care of Kara until you're discharged. Which should be later today."

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"Nobody hurts my family without paying the price," she replied, telling Shena everything she needed to know. Kim gave her a sad smile before standing up and walking to the door. When she turned back for one last look at her beloved, they both saw tears in the other's eyes.

"Everything will be okay, Shena," Kim told her, before walking out the door.

**E/N:** Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh _man_! What a hell of a chapter! Woot! This was a lot of fun, _and_ pretty hard, to write. But I think it was worth it.

So, Kim went all Punisher and Bruce Lee on Dementor, his henchmen, _and_ about thirty kick-ass super clones. She got her daughter back, though it looks like she'll have to pay the price for what she did. Stay tuned for Chapter 11, "Consequences and Rewards," to find out what happens to Kim, Shena, and Kara.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun.

**A/N:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^

**A/N 2:** At Zabon95's request, and after thinking about it myself, I _will_ be doing a short follow-up story explaining the events that happen after this story ends. So keep your eyes peeled. ;)

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 11 - Consequences and Rewards**

_Holding Area Delta, Cell 4, Global Justice Headquarters_

Kim hadn't been offered a prison uniform when she had been brought to Global Justice's headquarters. She'd been escorted straight to her cell without being offered even so much as a prison-issue blanket. So she was still wearing her blood-stained combat suit, though the helmet was in Doctor Director's possession. She hadn't been told where she was going, but judging from the cell itself - it was more of a holding space than a cell, with a single hard metal 'bench' projecting from the wall and a glass 'door' that could only open by remote control - she was in Holding Area Delta. She sighed and clasped her hands together in front of her. She understood what was going on right now. She was being monitored, recorded, and observed. After all, she was now a murderer - even if her 'victims' had been criminals who had cause plenty of destruction or clones, though she doubted Doctor Director was counting them.

She'd actually drifted off to sleep, sitting like that, when there was a cough from the other side of the glass. Blinking her eyes, she looked up to see Betty there.

"I'm surprised you can sleep, considering where you are right now," the one-eyed woman replied.

"You sure you don't mean 'considering what I've done?'" Kim replied. The head of GJ shook her head.

"I said what I meant to say, Kim. You know that you could be prosecuted for murder."

"I'm fully aware of that."

"Were you aware of that before you went on your campaign of revenge?"

"Yes, but it wasn't revenge."

"It can't have been self-defense."

"Revenge is emotional. Justice is found in a court room."

"So what would you call your actions last night?"

"Punishment."

"Really?"

"Yes. I didn't act out of emotional turmoil. It was cold-blooded plotting. I wasn't intending to capture Dementor and Drakken."

"Only you didn't find Drakken there, did you?"

"I suppose you know why?"

"I do indeed. He's back in his old cell. The one Dementor broke him out of."

"Pardon?"

"It seems he and Dementor had a disagreement concerning your daughter. When Drakken learned of Shena's pregnancy, and the cause of it, he says he approved of acquiring a sample of your daughter's blood. Dementor, on the other hand, believed that taking Kara herself was the course to go. When Drakken learned of his partner's actions, he came right to the nearest GJ facility and turned himself in."

"That sounds an awful lot like common sense."

"It was."

"Hard to believe Drakken would have common sense," Kim said. Then she cocked an eyebrow at her jailor. "But you didn't come all the way down here just to have that kind of a conversation with me, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Betty admitted. "Kim . . . I honestly don't know what to do with you. What you did . . . is so completely unlike you. Guns? Grenades? Some pretty badass knives, too?"

"Dementor tried to kill Shena," the red-head replied. "He kidnapped my _daughter_. He was going to use her as the basis for a superior clone template; and he would have killed her in the process."

"How do you know that?"

"I had Wade hack his network while I was on my punishment crusade."

"So Mister Load has all of the cloning data Dementor and Drakken came up with? Since you managed to wipe out the originals and any samples."

"He did. But he destroyed them."

"At your request, I assume?"

"On his own. I didn't know until I was landing at Middleton Airport. He also backtracked and erased every bit of Drakken's original data he could find. So there isn't a trace of cloning information anywhere."

"You do realize that evidence could have cleared you, don't you?"

"Do you realize what that information could be used for? Your network isn't as secure as you think it is, even leaving Wade out of things. He did you, and the world, a favor. Cloning on that scale is illegal and immoral."

"So is murder, Kimberly."

"He threatened to kill Kara. He had a _gun_ to her head. I was defending my child."

"We've already had intelligence about most of the world's villains talking. What you did to Dementor after what he did you and your family is already making the rounds of villain rumor mill. And, apparently, they've all 'spontaneously' decided not to mess with you - _or_ your _entire_ family. I've heard rumors that Montey Fisk has given his search for monkey-related mystical artifacts - and is entering a monastery of some sort." Betty's shoulders dropped. "It shouldn't take the murder of one of their own to make all of the world's villains of that same caliber decide to re-evaluate their life choices."

"How long am I going to be in here, then?"

"You're getting out when Shena and Kara come to pick you up," Betty said. She had small, pleased smile on her face.

"I don't understand. After all that you said, you're letting me go?"

"My superiors don't want to, because they don't want to send the wrong message to other heroes out in the world," she replied. "Apparently, news of the tragedy that befell your family - and your response to it - has become public knowledge. There was an outcry denouncing your actions; a fairly big one, too. But there was an even louder, and far more widespread, wave of support _for_ you. Public opinion is on _your_ side, Kimberly. We have received petitions from all over the world demanding your release. The country where Dementor had his 'back-up' cloning center? It turns out they have a major ban against cloning of any sort, and their government led the way for a bureaucratic sanction of your actions." Her smile got even larger - for her. "They gave you a post-dated authorization to act on their behalf to shut down Professor Dementor's illegal cloning actions - by whatever means deemed necessary." The cell's door slid up into the ceiling. "So I can't legally hold you anymore, much to my superiors' dismay."

"I . . . I don't believe it," Kim said, stunned.

"That was all I could get for you, though, I'm afraid. I've been directed to shut down any efforts on your part for 'independent world-saving.' I've been ordered to arrest you if you attempt to save the world independently of any Global Justice authority."

"So I can't do the one thing I'm really good at?"

"I didn't say that. I only said that you couldn't do it independent of Global Justice authority."

Kim blinked, then a slow, sly smile spread across her face.

_One Week Later_

Kim and Shena were married a week after Kim's one-woman army action against Dementor. And except for Team Go attempting to get in to the wedding, there were no party crashers. When it came time to cut the cake, Shena made the mistake of letting Kim cut it; for her generosity, her new wife shoved that same piece of cake into Shena's face. Shena was wearing a charcoal gray ladysuit that had faint dark green pinstriping, which complemented her skin tone perfectly; Kim was wearing a strapless black wedding gown that actually shimmered red in the light. And, of course, Monique had found the perfect outfit for Kara, too: a little midnight blue gown that contrasted beautifully with her unique hair. They had to get married out of state, of course, but that wasn't too much of an inconvienence for anyone. After the wedding and the reception, Kim let her family take care of Kara while she and her new wife went on their honey moon. And as Shena drove them back to Middleton, she had something to ask Kim.

"You said you got me a wedding gift, but I didn't see it at the reception," she said. "Where is it?"

"At Middleton Airport," Kim answered.

"You didn't have to get me a new jet, Kimmie. I told you when I picked you up at Global Justice that it was alright."

"I know, but I . . . kinda already had it picked out. Plus, my dad and Wade and some other people needed to do some work on it."

"I guess I can't argue with you now that you've already bought and paid for it."

"I didn't buy it. But I didn't steal it, either." Kim held up a hand. "You'll see when we get to your hanger at the airport." Nothing more was said for the next hour. At least until they pulled in front of the hanger.

"Alright, now close your eyes," Kim told her after they'd gotten out of the car, "and hold my hand." Shena did as she was told, and let Kim lead her into the hanger. Through her eyelids, she saw when the lights came on but couldn't tell anything else.

"Okay, open your eyes," her wife said. When she did, Shena felt her jaw drop; she didn't even realize she'd also dropped into her knees. Crouching there in the hanger was the biggest, sleekest jet she'd even seen. It was _much_ larger than her old Challenger 300. And that's when it dawned on her that the hanger had been expanded, too. Picking herself off the floor, she turned and looked at Kim. Her expression asked the questions her voice couldn't right now.

"It's how Kara and I escaped Dementor's lab," she explained. "I don't know where _he_ got it from, but it's all ours now. It's officially decommissioned; Betty checked the numbers on the plane while I was incarcerated. While it isn't armed, it still retains its original low-observable systems. And it's been equipped with whatever my dad, my brothers, and Wade could come up with and cram inside. It no longer has bomb bays; they've been turned into a mobile trauma center and a modular space that can be set up for anything from a small dojo into a small living space."

"I . . . I don't . . . I don't know what to say," Shena managed to get out.

"Betty's had it registered as a private aircraft," Kim replied. "And what you _can_ say is . . . how about we take her for a spin?"

**E/N:** And that's the end of this chapter. And, no, it's not the end of the story, too. I've still got one more chapter to do. But I'm keeping it's title a secret this time, as well as what may happen in it. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible and all associated characters and what not is the property of Disney. This is just for entertainment and fun.

**A/N:** Also, Zabon95 has helped me work out the main plot for this story. ^_^

**A/N 2:** At Zabon95's request, and after thinking about it myself, I _will_ be doing a short follow-up story explaining the events that happen after this story ends. So keep your eyes peeled. ;)

**A/3:** This is intentionally a short chapter.

**Kim Possible**

**And Forever**

**Chapter 12 - Like Mothers, Like Daughter**

_Seven Years Later_

Kim sat down on the living room couch and let out a contented sigh. Closing her eyes, she lay her head on the back of the couch and just enjoyed the peace and quiet. Shena had just left to go pick Kara up from school in Middleton, leaving Kim at home by herself. Neither of them had been worried about that, though. Even if it weren't for the state-of-the-art defenses that had been installed around their home and property, not one of the villains that Kim and Shena knew of would have attacked their home; not after what Kim had done to Professor Dementor seven years ago. While that event had faded from most of the world's awareness, the villains never forgot it. On a mission, though, they were fair game. But that was something the two women understood.

After their honeymoon, they had talked about the jet. Neither of them felt that having to drive all the way to the Middleton Airport to get to their jet in order to go on missions was good for those who needed help; it took time to get there. So they had had a special hanger built underground for the jet, which was no longer a 'stock' Lancer; in addition to all of the advanced gear and equipment already packed into it, a special series of retro thrusters had been been built into key locations on its ventral surface, giving the old but totally tricked-out aircraft the capability to take off and land vertically. Which was good, because having a long enough runway built for it on their property would have been a dead giveaway. It had also been given a new paint job: it was mostly a forest green, with the leading edges and nose cone painted in black and the cockpit windows made of a one-way purple-colored glass (though it was only purple on the outside; inside, looking out, nothing was tinted purple).

Not bothering to stifle a yawn, Kim allowed herself to drift off, thinking a little about the last seven years. Ron had proposed to Bonnie a few months after Shena Go became Shena Possible, and a year later they'd gotten married. Kara was almost able to walk on her own by then, so - with Kim's help - she was the flower girl at their wedding. Monique and Josh Mankey had started dating each other a couple of years ago, and were even now talking about getting married. A smile found its way onto her face as she thought about how her parents did their best to spoil their (currently) only grandchild. Kara enjoyed spending time with her grandparents, which made both of her mothers proud. Before Kara began learning to talk, Kim and Shena had discussed just how she was going to refer to them. 'Mom' would describe them both, but could be confusing if she called them both that. So they settled on Kim being 'Mom' and Shena being 'Mother.' During one of their quiet moments, Shena had wondered about them having another kid, and Kim had giggled before suggesting that they get Drakken to make another DNA matrix and throw it at her head again. She'd gotten a pillow in the face for that, followed by a (quiet) chase around the house that ended with a 'tussle' in the bed.

Kim became an aunt when Kara was about two-and-a-half when Ron and Bonnie had a kid of their own, Jonathan Michael Stoppable. Shena had snorted when she learned of the name, then pointed something out to Kim: Ron, Bon, Jon. Kim couldn't help herself, then; she had laughed, too. The fact that Ron didn't get it made it funnier.

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until the sound of the front door closing woke her up. Sitting up, she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when her wife and daughter walked into the living room. She opened her mouth to greet them, but stopped when Kara smiled. One of her front teeth was missing. She looked at Shena, who just shrugged.

"Kara," Kim said, "we got a call from the school today."

"It wasn't my fault," the seven-year-old said.

"You beat someone up," Shena reminded her.

"She pulled my hair!"

"You don't beat someone up for that," her mom told her.

"Well I did," she replied sullenly. Behind her, her mother rolled her eyes. Sighing, Kim got up and walked over to her daughter, then kneeled to bring down to the girl's eye level.

"Kara, honey, listen," she said. She waited until her daughter was looking at her. "It's not a good thing to beat people up."

"You and Mother do it all the time!"

"No, actually, we don't. Your mother and I beat up bad guys who want to hurt people. You're just a kid right now. Other kids may do things that bother or upset you, but when that happens you should go tell a grown-up, okay?"

"Okay," Kara reluctantly said.

"If you've got that much energy, then we need to find a better outlet for it," Kim told her. She looked at Shena and winked. Her wife grinned. "How would you like to learn how to fight like your moms?"

"You mean it? Really?" the seven-year-old asked, surprised and elated. She looked back and forth between her parents and grinned when she saw them both nodding.

"But there's one rule you _have_ to follow," her mother said, throwing a dampener on her rising excitement.

"What?"

"You use what we teach you for protecting yourself and others, not to hurt people," Shena told her, and received a flying hug for it.

"I promise, Mother," Kara said.

"Good. Now go do your homework."

"Aww, Mother!"

"Now, young lady, or we don't start today."

Grumbling, Kara picked her little backpack up and walked to the kitchen to do her homework at the table. Kim and Shena were chuckling.

"I was the same way," Kim said.

"So was I, come to think of it."

"So . . . why is she missing a tooth?"

"Well . . . it was her loose one and it just . . . came out?"

"Shena Elizabeth Possible."

"Don't say that," Shena said, cringing. "I'll tell, I'll tell. Just don't pull out that pout. It was during her little fight. That _was_ her loose tooth, but the other girl knocked it out."

"Just how loose was it?"

"About ready to come out, but the girl still decked her pretty good for a seven-year-old."

"Who was it she was fighting with?"

"Carmen Dego."

"Again?" Kim asked, shaking her head. "You'd think they liked each other or something, considering how often they fight."

**E/N:** And there you have it. The end of And Forever. I must say, I never expected my KiGo stories to gain the popularity they did, and I'm very happy y'all enjoyed them.


End file.
